The Immortality Of Love
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Hiccup, tired of being the one left behind, made a decision that led him to drop everything and give up being a guardian and his immortality. But he didn't know he would have to give up much more than that ... Will he be able to get it back? HIJACK [HXJ] (HTTYD, Rotg, Tangled, Brave and Frozen)
1. Goodbye

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 1: GOODBYE**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

"I want my mortality back."

Those were my words being in front of the big full moon, hoping that the one who had gotten me into this mess would listen.

The whole problem started a year ago, the year in which the selection of four new guardians of the five kingdoms (Fire, Ice, Water, Wind and Earth) was held. The guardians were four persons who had the responsibility and privilege to protect all people, and the Man in the Moon, the leader whom no one has seen face to face, gives immortality to the chosen guardians.

The previous guardians were North, from the Ice kingdom, Sandman, Tooth and Bunnymud, from the Earth Kingdom; they were becoming councilors now, had the responsibility of guiding and helping the new guardians when it's needed.

Every five hundred years, four new guardians were elected according to the purity of their hearts and the capacity and force to protect the people of the kingdoms, with both external and internal skills...

So, when the soldiers of the Palace of the Guardians went to my house to say that I had been chosen to be one of the guardians, it was difficult to believe it.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I am from Berk , one of the main towns of the Fire Kingdom . My father is the chief of the village, but that never made me more important than others. In Berk they are not accustomed to respect someone with a "good position", they just worship the mighty and skillful, so being the boss's son did not serve me well for my reputation. I was not good with weapons or fighting, so everyone in town thought that the soldiers who had come for me were making a mistake.

My father specifically, although one would think that he should be very proud of me when I was elected to be one of the guardians, it was the opposite. At first he laughed thinking it was a joke, but when the soldiers didn't laughed along with him, he went to replicate saying that there must be some mistake, and when they affirmed that there was not a mistake, he had to accept the truth….. but he still didn't looked proud in any way, his face seemed to express "Oh no, my little son is going to get hurt ."

Yes, he was always overprotective towards me.

I can't blame him though , it wasn't like I felt very prepared for that, but anyway, it was an opportunity to show others that the Man in the Moon was not wrong in choosing me, it was my chance to prove that I was much more than they could see, and I'll be able to make my father proud . After all, when the Man in the Moon elects someone it's because he knows that person has a special ability, which arises in a year maximally.

So I took my bags and went to the Palace of the Guardians.

There I met my companions.

Merida, who was from the Wind Kingdom. She was an intrepid, energetic, hyperactive and liberal readhead. And I couldn't deny that she was very beautiful.

Rapunzel, who was from the Village of flowers, Earth Kingdom . She was a kind, gentle, sweet and charismatic blond. She was also very beautiful.

Both girls were beautiful in different ways.

And finally, Jack Frost, from Ice Kingdom ... since I saw him, I hated him. He was arrogant, rebellious, mischievous, competitive, finicky, stubborn and ... I don't know why the hell I admired him so much. Well, maybe I do know ... he was devoted, strong, brave and fun. His story was very different from the others. Rapunzel lived with her mother and was always locked in a tower, Merida was about to forcedly get married to someone, and Jack… well… he had lost his family when the boat they were traveling in sank, and from that moment he was alone, going among the people as someone who nobody believed in and who nobody cared about, like he was invisible. I felt somehow identified with him ... but still he was so different from me.

At first he was reluctant to share with us, I learned that the soldiers had practically brought him by force to the Palace where we were granted immortality; he said he didn't want that kind of responsibility and thought it was boring to be a guardian, but he would help if we needed his help.

It sounded selfish and inconsiderate. But during battles he showed great devotion and a strong instinct to protect others, so I didn't understand his attitude and opposition to be guardian and live under the same roof as us.

But then, Rapunzel said something that prompted me to approach him and look at him with more attention...

_"I think his heart has a wall of ice covering it."_

At first I didn't understand, but I started to sp-... to observe him, and every time I looked at him I felt the loneliness and sadness in his eyes as he sat on that rooftop looking at the moon. I knew then that what he felt was fear ... to get hurt.

So, I made the decision to become his friend at all costs.

Although unfortunately I had no good ideas...

"Hey, guys"

"Jack, what a surprise" Merida seems confused seeing him in the Palace without any emergency. "Something wrong?"

"Did any of you see my staff?" He asked.

Yes, I stole his staff, and, unwilling to brag, I must say that theft was the work of a master mind, it was very, very difficult because he almost never (NEVER) releases that damn stick. But after two weeks following him persistently, I could find my opportunity.

MWAHAHAHAHAH!

And why did I steal it?

Blackmail.

Don't blame me, the idea sounded great weeks ago.

"I have it. It is hidden." I said after breathing deeply.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel looked at me.

"What?" He looked very surprised by my shameless confession. "You have it? Why?"

I tried to appear as calm as possible; I shouldn't show signs of doubt.

"I'll give it back if you come to live with us."

"…"

"…"

There was a remarkable surprise in the three of them. Merida and Rapunzel because they thought that I hated Jack considering my constant complaints about his annoying and arrogant attitude and his jokes that always makes me every time he has a chance (once, he put eggs in my helmet. Yes, it was disgusting). About Jack, well, he was surprised because in general we argue almost every time we meet.

But his surprise was short lived and soon he looked very angry.

"Is it a joke?" he asked.

"Nope"

"I do not want to live here; I told you already, I'm not a guardian. I'm only helping."

"You're a guardian." I said calmly.

"I'm not. Now, give me back my staff."

"No."

And it happened what I figured would happen.

He started to chase me like crazy.

Good thing he couldn't fly and he didn't seem to be very agile without his stick, I was otherwise very elusive. I remember Rapunzel was trying to calm us down, while Merida did nothing but laugh and encourage me to run faster.

"Hiccup!" eventually, Jack caught me and took me by the lapel menacingly. "Give it back!"

"Just accept to come to live with us." I made the proposal again. I wouldn't give up so easily.

"Why do you insist?" He looked at me suspiciously. "Are you planning to take revenge for the jokes I did to you?"

Wow, that wouldn't be a bad idea ... but those were not my intentions.

"No, I promise, I'm not planning anything." I said honestly. "You have proven to be a good guardian and the Man in the Moon chose you for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" He rolled his eyes.

"You are special." I said seriously.

"…"

He looked at me surprised and let me go. He seemed overwhelmed with my words and, saying nothing, he left the Palace ... without his staff.

After that, I was worried that I had done something wrong, but the next day someone knocked on the door and I knew my plan had worked ... bizarrely.

It was strange, because normally Jack had the habit of using the window and flying in the palace without asking permission, never used the door, much less knocked it. For my part, I never used to go to open the door, because in the Palace we have assistants (Yetis) who are responsible for everything there.

When I opened the door, we both just stared each other in surprise for a moment.

I looked at his bags and immediately he smirked and handed them to me sharply, like I was the bellboy.

"You'll regret asking me to live with you." He said entering the palace.

I sighed… then I smiled.

"I have no doubt of that."

It was funny but our relationship didn't change much since then. He kept making jokes and mocking me, I was always contradicting everything he said, we laughed, we argued, we played, etc, etc.

And so, a year passed.

As everyone expected, the team developed their internal and external skills.

Rapunzel. Externally, she had the ability to heal through her magical hair, and internally she could change the hearts of people making them to resume the way towards their dreams; she gave them hope.

Merida. Externally, she had great skill in using all kinds of weapons and battle tactics, especially in using bow and sword. Internally, she could change the hearts of people promoting unity and understanding.

Jack was externally able to fly and handle the element of ice and frost. Internally he could change the hearts of people, especially children, making them forget their fears and promoting optimism and fun.

And I...

Nothing.

All that time I had been desperately trying to find my special ability, but failed. I was still bad for the battle and couldn't get anyone to listen to me.

I hadn't achieved anything.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel were famous and acclaimed everywhere. While I was lucky if people remembered my name, just to point me as the hindrance of the team.

And it was exactly how I felt. As a hindrance.

I was tired of that.

But one day it was the last straw when there was an emergency in my village.

Berk had never asked for help from the guardians before, they were strong and stubborn people who liked to solve their own problems without help, but this time there was a big attack of dragons and they couldn't control it.

My participation in that battle was a disaster and the only thing I managed to get was to see the disappointed face of my father.

It was then when I took desperate measures and I had the crazy idea to hunt a dragon. That way I'll prove to everyone that I was able to fight, especially if I could kill the most dangerous dragon of all them ... a Night Fury.

By sheer luck or fate, I managed to capture a night fury, but it all happened differently to how I planned.

I couldn't kill the dragon, the fear in his eyes made me to reflect on them. I was unable to kill him.  
Then I released him.

Incredibly, the dragon didn't hurt me when he got free, which made me curious about him.

That changed everything.

I discovered that dragons were not the monsters everyone thought they were. And Toothless, as I decided to name him, was a very special dragon.

At first he was suspicious, but when I showed him that he had nothing to fear, he let me come closer.

Toothless had a striking personality in my opinion. He was a curious and restless dragon, he liked to play and enjoyed flying. He was somehow malicious, stubborn and rebellious, but he was also fun and cute.

He reminded me a lot to Jack in some way.

I went every evening to spend time with Toothless and train with him… secretly. I hadn't said anything to the team because I wanted to tell after getting better riding Toothless, meanwhile I kept telling any lies when I leave.

The girls didn't question much.

But Jack was another story.

My situation with Jack had become very tense since I met Toothless.

"Where were you?" that was the first thing he asked when I arrived at the palace.

"Out" I answered curtly. I didn't like the tone he used; he was not the boss of me.

"That's not an answer, you idiot."

He growled.

"Look, last time I checked you were not my wife, so stop questioning."

"There they go again" I heard Merida saying, it was then when I noticed that the girls were sitting having dinner right there. And for a moment I wondered if Jack had dined.

"You have been disappearing every afternoon. We are your partners, why wouldn't you tell us where you are going?"

"Because it's none of your business."

Jack looked upset. Apparently he thought I didn't trust him.

"Look, if you're dating someone, just say it." he mumbled irritably looking at the ground, he…

Wait, what?

Dating someone?

Why is he…?

"Or is it that she's so ugly that you are ashamed to introduce her?" He asked smirking.

Ok, that upset me. I hated it when he brings up how unpopular I was compared to him. Of course, he was always the one who had all the girls screaming his name like crazy.

"Stop bugging me or you'll regret it. I'm not in the mood for your taunts." I said dryly. And really, I was not. I came from visiting my father, who didn't talk about anything that wasn't killing dragons.

Jack frowned at my tone and approached me.

"So you're threatening me?" he asked, gazing at me challenging. I looked at him in the same way.

"Guys, please, stop arguing." Rapunzel said trying to calm the tension. "Let's talk like civilized people, okay?"

"As if they were 'civilized people'" Merida mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" Jack said leaving the defiant pose. "As if any girl would want to date you."

Seriously, I didn't understand why he insisted with the girl thing, but either way, it bothered me.

"Keep out of my business." I growled.

Rapunzel interfered again stepping between us, smiling.

"Look, it's okay if Hiccup has secrets; we all have secrets, right? There is no obligation to tell us anything."

Jack's eyes kept firmly on me.

"Don't you trust us?"

I sighed resignedly. I couldn't keep hiding it anymore, and I didn't want to make them feel as if they're not trusting.

"Not that I don't trust you, guys." I said tiredly, "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. But apparently _someone…_" I mentioned staring at Jack "… is not able to wait, so I 'm going to say it." I took a deep breath before spit it out. "I have a dragon."

"A dragon?" Merida asked interested.

"Yes. One day I caught him and now I train with him. I finally discovered my ability. With Toothless by my side I will be able to help in battle." I smiled lively. I was really happy and I felt relieved saying the truth to my team.

"Toothless?" Merida inquired confused.

"Uhm, yeah... it's the name I gave him"

"Doesn't he have teeth?" Rapunzel looked curious.

"Well, actually, he does have teeth."

"Why Toothless then?" Merida insisted .

"Because... well… it doesn't matter!" I said not knowing exactly how to respond. "The point is that now he's my partner and-"

"That's not possible."

I looked at Jack.

"What?"

What did he mean by that?

"Dragons are not immortal; you need a weapon that will last forever." He said seriously.

"He is not a weapon, it's my friend." I contested offended.

"Is forbidden." Jack stressed severely.

"You can't forbid anything."

"It's in the rules of the guardians. You can't put all your trust in something mortal and least consider it your ability." Seriously? He read the rules? That's astonishing; he is supposed to hate 'boring books', especially those which dictate rules. "It also says you can't have a girlfriend."

I really wondered how he managed to read all the ...

Wait, what did he say?

"Girlfriend?"

What the hell?

"Whatever, you should find another talent." He reiterated back to the issue and crossed his arms.

I frowned.

"There's no other talent, don't you understand? I'm useless for this team. This is the only opportunity that I have to accomplish something."

"What are you talking about? You have always helped the team." He was trying to convince me, but it was in vain, even he looked unsure about what he was saying.

"You mean sharpening Merida's weapons? Anyone else could do that" I rebutted .

"You make plans and strategies, too." He tried again.

"Which are never carried out. You always end up doing what you want and at the end my plans are useless."

"But you…"

"I just ruin and mess things up!" I interrupted. I knew Rapunzel and Merida were listened to the conversation in worry and they were surely trying to think of something to calm the situation. I felt that I didn't care about anything, I was angry and irritated, I had reached my limit. I sighed seeing Jack's disconcerted face at my words. "Why do I bother? What would you know? You're Mr. Popularity." I mentioned with disdain. "You'd never understand."

Then, he looked at me angrily, and somehow he seemed ... hurt? I don't know, I could not interpret his gaze, and then I didn't care.

"You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here." He grunted and I was surprised to hear that. It was something I knew and that I had said myself, but I didn't think it would hurt so much to hear it from his mouth.

I heard the girls gasp, and I lowered my gaze helplessly.

I felt something broking inside me.

But I ignored that feeling and covered it with anger. I straightened my body looking at Jack, staring at him warningly. Without another word, I went to my room, ignoring the voice of the girls calling for me.

I was not going to argue with someone who would never understand.

I closed the door of my room in a thump.

Jack was right, it was forbidden, it's said in the rules. But what was I supposed to do then? I could train other dragons when Toothless dies, but it was not so simple. Toothless was special to me.

I don't know if it was because of the rage or despair that I felt at that moment, but I decided that if Toothless was mortal, then I also had to be.

So I left the palace without saying anything.

I went to meet Toothless, and together we went to the highest mountain of the island, where the full moon illuminated everything. Formerly they climbed that mountain to talk to the Man in the Moon, perhaps it's still possible to do that.

The Man in the Moon granted my request. He gave me back the mortality and I was no longer a guardian.

But then he put a condition…

I wouldn't see my teammates . Never again. He forbade me to.

Confused, I asked him why, but he never answered me .

I thought about them and my heart ached to think of not ever see them again. I really loved them...

So… was that all? I won't ever see them again?

I'm not going to see Merida? Nor Rapunzel?

… and Jack?

_Jack..._

I closed my eyes tightly.

Despite all our differences, he was my best friend. He was the one I appreciated the most and it hurt me so much to be apart...

_You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here._

No matter what he says.

The only achievement I had was the fact that I convinced him to join us as a guardian and live in the palace.

That was enough for me.

Now… I was excluded of everything about them.

Inside I thought something bad would happen if I meet them again, and I feared, not for me, but for them. So from now on, I'll avoid them at all costs and stay away forever.

Anyway, they will be better without me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**Hello! I'm new here, I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this story, and forgive my bad english, it's not my native language. If I have any big mistake, please tell me.**

**Oh by the way, this fic is HiccupxJack, not JackxHiccup, if you know what I mean xD **

**I will try at all costs to exclude oocness and… excuse me if at some point I don't, please. The fic will not be very long, but I hope you like it. The video trailer of this story is:**

(http) : / / youtu . be / zPleq4UPTPg

**Quit spaces and parenthesis **

**Enjoy :D**

**Thanks for reading and giving me a chance!**

**Reviews are appreciated x3**


	2. Five Years

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 2: FIVE YEARS**

.

"Hey, Jack!"

Before Jack could turn towards the source of the voice, a bone-crushing hug lifted him in the air.

"Agh!" he groaned unable to breathe.

"Hahah!" North laughed putting the boy back in the ground, "I took you by surprise this time!"

Jack chuckled. It was rarely for him to get catch off guard, but this time he didn't expect North's visit at all.

"How are you, North? What brings you here?" the white-haired boy asked tucking a hand in his pocket.

Apparently Jack sensed that this was not just a visit, and he had reasons, North looked more cheerful than usual.

The older one decided to speak bluntly.

"I have a message from the Man in the Moon" he informed, "there is a big emergency in the village of Arendelle, from Ice Kingdom."

"Strange" Jack frowned in confusion "that place didn't shine red." He looked up at the huge map of the main hall, where red lights used to appear in places where the help of the guardians was needed.

"It is a special case" North said smiling.

Jack looked at him suspiciously.

"If it's an emergency, why are you so happy?"

North was a bit startled to hear the question.

Uh oh, he shouldn't have been so obvious... but, what could he do? He was Santa Claus! If he was happy, he just showed his happiness! He couldn't contain it! The belly tickled!

"Well, it's because ..." he looked around trying to find the answer in his mind, _"I shouldn't lie, that's bad"_ he thought, he shouldn't set a bad example for children, right? "Because I have reasons to be happy!"

Oh yes, he was really smart.

"..."

"..."

"And those reasons are...?"

Oh no, Jack was really cruel.

"Well ..."

"..."

"It's a surprise!"

Jack continued to stare suspiciously, but then just laughed and decided to drop it. He'll find out anyway.

"And what exactly is the emergency?" he saw how North breathed relieved at the change of subject.

"It will be explained in detail when you get there."

"But what if there is another problem somewhere else?" Jack asked looking up at the map again.

"You know, as always. Bunny, Tooth, Sandman and I will take care of that" North said grinning.

Jack couldn't help feeling suspicion about that grin… it was of those smiles they seemed to get when they want to put you under the mistletoe with someone else to see you kissing.

He preferred not to think about it.

"Okay, I'm going to tell Merida and Rapunzel and go to the Ice Kingdom immediately" he held his staff firmly to fly and go find their partners.

"I'll take you in the sled to get there quickly" North offered stopping Jack's intentions to take flight for a moment, "When we arrive, the queen will receive us" Jack nodded in agreement, "I'll be waiting at the entrance of the Palace then" he said heading towards the door.

"Hey, North", the taller one turned to Jack and was a little surprised and confused to see the huge difference in the face of the boy "You..." Jack lowered his eyes before continuing the question "You didn't know anything about Hiccup recently, did you?

"..." North's expression also saddened a little, "Are you still looking for him?"

"Of course we are" he said firmly.

"..." North watched in silence. He could see the anguish and sadness in those blue eyes.

It had been five years since Hiccup disappeared...

_**/*/ Flash Back /*/**_

"_You don't want to eat yet?" Rapunzel asked Jack after telling Phil what she wanted for dinner._

"_No, thanks" Jack said. He was sitting on one of the shelves, holding a book in his hands, which he watched from all angles with great interest and curiosity, as if searching for the way to open it, "I'm not hungry yet."_

"_But maybe you'll be hungry when the food is ready, you should order something"_

"_Hiccup said that we don't have to wait for him for dinner." Merida said leaning on one of the desks in the room._

"_Pfft, who says I'm waiting for him? I'm not hungry" Jack said again as if he didn't care, then smiled victorious when he managed to open the insurance of the book._

"_What are you doing?" the redhead asked with accusing eyes._

_When Jack opened the book and his eyes fell on the pages, his smile faded and wrinkled his brow feeling a little confused and frustrated. He began to turn the book as if looking for the correct angle._

"_I'm reading Hiccup's diary" he replied without taking his eyes from the book._

"_Really?", Merida smiled interested, "what does it say?"_

"_You shouldn't do that, Jack" Rapunzel said, even though she felt really curious too… but reading someone else's diary wasn't right… right? _

_The white-haired ignored her._

"_I don't understand what it says, he uses a rare writing." he complained, trying to decipher what the yellow pages were saying, "Do you understand this, Merida?" He came flying at her companion and gave her the book._

"_Let's see" Merida took it._

_Rapunzel snorted audibly seeing she was being ignored._

"_Oh come on, Rapunzel, Hiccup is a guy" Merida said grinning at the disapproval on the face of the blonde. "I don't think that he writes corny and embarrassing things that he doesn't want us to see" she laughed, and then started to read what was in the book, "oh, wow!" she exclaimed in surprise._

"_What?" Jack asked anxious, "what does it say?"_

"_It says he loves me and he'll ask me for marriage."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Hahahahah!"_

"_Why are you laughing?" Merida grumbled at the laugh of the white-haired boy. That was not the reaction she expected._

"_Hiccup would never ask you for marriage, he doesn't want you to slice him into pieces. Besides, you're very irritating."_

"_Look who's talking!"_

"_It really says that?" Rapunzel asked._

"_No, the truth is that I don't understand his writing either" he confessed the redhead smiling._

_The blonde sighed with __excitement __on her face._

"_I think Hiccup has a secret love and meets her secretly" Rapunzel said surprising the other two "And I would want to know her! She must be a very special girl"_

"_Pfft, why would he keep it as a secret?" Jack questioned._

"_Because that makes it interesting" Merida said smirking._

"_Of course not, it's silly to hide something when there is no need to hide it. It makes no sense" he refuted._

"_What else would be then?" the blonde asked._

"_I don't know, but apparently you two don't care to know."_

"_We all left the palace to hang out. I go to practice archery and walk with Angus; Rapunzel goes to visit towns and meet the people, and you spend a lot of time playing with the children. It's not rare Hiccup also has a hobby" Merida said with a shrug._

"_Everyone here knows about our hobbies, but we don't know anything about him" Jack insisted._

"_Yes, and I'm surprised you haven't followed him yet to see where he goes every afternoon" the redhead said looking at him suspiciously._

"_..." Jack kept in silence for a moment before responding "I'm waiting for him to say it."_

"_You? Waiting patiently for something?" Merida asked smiling with total disbelief, "That's odd coming from you."_

"_Why do you never say anything? Doesn't it bother you that he keeps hiding things?"_

"_You distrust him?" the blonde ventured to ask._

"_I don't distrust him; it's him who seems to distrust us."_

"_Well, you're not trustworthy" Merida said crossing her arms and grimacing, "what confidence can he have if you get what you think is his diary?"_

"_You wanted to read it, too" Jack reminded smirking, making Merida laugh and stick her tongue out playfully._

"_That's not a diary, I guess they are notes" Rapunzel said._

"_Whatever it is, he should talk to us about it" the white-haired snorted._

"_There is nothing wrong with having a secret love" the redhead held with a shrug._

"_I don't think he has a secret love" the white-haired said grimacing._

"_I do think so" Merida said leaning on a counter, just to see the irritation in the boy's face "Lately I've noticed him very thoughtful, he must be thinking of his girlfriend all the time."_

"_That's very romantic" the blonde sighed dreamily "It would be nice to have someone who thinks of you all the time ..."_

"_..." Jack was gazing at them in silence._

"_You think it's a girl we know?" Merida asked Rapunzel, and now both were involved in the conversation, leaving Jack behind._

"_No, it must be someone unknown to us. How do you think she looks like?"_

"_I don't know... I'm not sure about knowing Hiccup's tastes. But I think she would be a black-haired."_

"_..." Jack was still gazing at them in silence._

"_You think so?"_

"_Maybe she's older than him, that's why he's taking a little long to introduce us."_

"_I hope she's a good person."_

"_..." Jack was STILL gazing at them in silence..._

"_I hope they get married and-" _

"_Where is the rule book of the guardians?"_

_Jack's sudden question interrupted the lovely conversation, making the two girls look __at him __bewildered._

"_Why do you want that giant book? Are you going to break his head with it when he arrives?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow._

"_I want to read it."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Ok, now they were looking at him like he'd grown another head._

"_Jack, are you feeling okay?" Rapunzel asked worried._

"_Phil" Jack ignored the question and went to find Phil, who came to his call quickly "can you give me the rule book?" And then the Yeti, who was very confused, directed him to the place where the huge book was._

"_No, he's not feeling ok" the redhead concluded._

_A couple of hours later, dinner was served, and the girls sat down to eat. And it was then when Hiccup arrived and it ended up in..._

"_Why do I bother? What would you know? You're Mr. Popularity." Hiccup mentioned with disdain. "You'd never understand."_

_Jack was surprised to hear that and felt his chest hurt. He'd never understand? HE'D NEVER UNDERSTAND? Hiccup was the one who didn't understand anything! What did he know about his feelings? __Nothing! __What did he know about all that he had gone through before being a guardian? Nothing! __Hiccup knew nothing! _

_He looked at him furious._

"_You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you're here."_

_Jack clenched his fists to see Hiccup's hurt expression and deeply regretted having said that, that was not true..._

_But he continued to hold the glare; his pride wouldn't let him recognize the error of his words aloud._

_Hiccup looked defiant and left the room._

"_Hiccup" Rapunzel called and then Merida, but the brown-haired didn't stop._

_Merida turned to Jack looking furious._

"_You crossed the line, Jack."_

"_He asked for it!" said that, Jack also left the room._

"_Geez, they are idiots" the redhead mumbled._

_The girls waited a couple of hours for the atmosphere to calm down, and decided to go talk to Jack._

"_Jack?" Rapunzel called entering one of the rooms of the palace._

_Jack was sitting facing the huge window._

"_What?" the boy asked without looking at her. Rapunzel came to where he was._

"_Jack, you have to understand Hiccup, it's not easy for him."_

"_Why is he the victim?" Jack muttered dissatisfied._

"_He hasn't found his talent and he feels he's being left behind, what would you do in his place?" she tried to make him understand._

"_I'd wait" he responded almost immediately, "No one is pressing him. He is the youngest of us, it's normal to take longer to find his special ability."_

"_You should go talk to him" Merida said entering the room._

"_So what? Apologize?" With his tone, he hinted that he wouldn't do that, "It's not my fault, he was the one who kept saying he was useless, you heard him."_

_He didn't think it was his fault, on the contrary, he had tried to convince Hiccup that he wasn't useless, but that scrawny viking had to be stubborn._

"_You should know that what you said would hurt him", Rapunzel spoke._

"_How would I know? He never tells me anything."_

"_That's because men think that talking is for girls" Merida said rolling her eyes, "Men are idiots but it's natural, you can't blame him for that."_

"_And it's not my fault that he prefers that lizard over us" the boy complained._

_Merida crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically._

"_I can't believe you're jealous of a pet"_

"_What? I'm not jealous!"_

"_Mmh…" she make a thoughtful pose "You were jealous thinking it was a girl that Hiccup was meeting every afternoon, weren't you?" the redhead figured smirking ._

"_I just wanted him to tell us where he was going."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Jack snorted dissident to the sarcastic tone of the girl._

"_Cut it out, Merida, it's not funny."_

"_You're wrong, it is."_

_Rapunzel decided to intervene._

"_Sometimes guys get jealous when their best friends are hanging out with someone else, but you shouldn't worry, Jack, you know you'll always be Hiccup's best friend" she told him conciliatory._

"_I'm not jealous!"_

_Merida looked at him sternly._

"_Go talk to him."_

_Jack snorted surrendered. How could he win an argument against two women?_

_After that and having considered things, Jack went to Hiccup's room._

"_Hey, midget" he spoke from outside the closed door. He used to enter Hiccup's room without saying anything, but this time he thought it was better not to speak face to face at the moment; it would be more difficult "Merida and Rapunzel say they want to meet your lizard. You know the girls like petting animals" he laughed._

_No reply came from Hiccup's room._

_Jack stopped smiling and sighed._

"_Hiccup, I'm sorry for what I said, I don't think you're useless" he confessed honestly "If you want to keep that dragon, it's ok, and if you take it as your special talent it's ok too. If that dragon dies you can train another, right? So, there's no problem."_

_There was no response._

"_Hiccup ..."_

_He called, and again the only thing he got was silence._

"_Hey, at least answer me" he demanded beginning to get irritated "I'm apologizing so stop being a drama queen."_

_Silence..._

_Okay, he had lost his patience._

"_Hey, I'm talk–"_

_Jack tried to open the door and found it was locked._

_No matter if he ruined the door, he hold his staff and covered the door lock in ice, freezing it and breaking it._

_Then he opened the door and entered the room._

_He looked around. _

_No one._

"_Hiccup ...?"_

_Merida and Rapunzel, who were waiting in the main room, saw Jack again after a moment._

"_Where's Hiccup?" Merida asked. It was assumed that Jack was going to be back with Hiccup and things already resolved._

"_I don't know" the white-haired said with a shrug "He's not in his room" he reported carefree as he leaned on the wall._

"_What?"_

"_Where could he be?" Rapunzel wondered worried._

"_Don't worry, surely he is playing around with his dragon and sulking a little, he will be back soon" the boy said._

_***Five hours later...***_

"_I think he sulked enough" Merida said standing after the waiting so long. His companions did the same._

"_Okay, let's go to look for him" Jack said holding his staff firmly "Whoever finds him, hits him in the head."_

"_I'll get Angus!"_

"_I'll look around the zone" Rapunzel said before leaving._

_***Several hours later... ***_

"_Did you find him?" Merida asked approaching Rapunzel, who was at the entrance of the Palace._

"_No" she denied tired._

"_Me neither" the redhead said frustrated "Where's Jack?"_

"_He hasn't returned yet" the blonde said._

"_We must continue looking."_

_Rapunzel nodded and both continued their search._

_._

_._

"_Are you sure he is not here?"_

_Stoick looked at Jack in confusion, surprise and some fear._

"_I'm sorry, he's not here. He came to visit me in the afternoon and then went to the palace. Is something wrong?"_

"_Uhm... " Jack felt awkward, he didn't want to worry the man unnecessarily, "no, well... I don't know, I don't think there's anything wrong, he must be somewhere in a forest playing with his new pet."_

"_Hiccup has a pet?"_

_Jack was about to explain, but then remembered how much the Vikings hated dragons._

"_Yes ... it's a ... a squirrel."_

"_A squirrel?" he made a face as if he actually can imagine Hiccup playing with a squirrel. _

"_Now I have to go" he dismissed quickly and started to fly "see you then, sir."_

"_Please, let me know when you find him" Stoick said, who was left with a worried face._

_And he continued looking for him..._

_**/ * / End of Flashback / * /**_

"I never knew anything about him again" Jack muttered looking down "It's like he had vanished completely" he ran a hand through his white hair in frustration "It doesn't make any sense."

"He must be fine." North said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, he can't be fine" the boy flatly refused, "If he were, he would come back."

"Then he must be _dead_."

Jack was shocked to hear that.

"What? He can't die! He's immortal!" he knew North was just joking, but even the thought of it wasn't funny.

"We can't die but we can be destroyed, don't you remember what happened to Sandman and Pitch incident two years ago?" North reminded.

Jack reasoned the example a bit, remembering the battle where they needed the help of the old guardians.

"But... Sandman came back."

"That's what I mean when I say that we can't die, but you can't always come back" the older one said.

Jack frowned and lowered his gaze.

"Hiccup couldn't have been destroyed either. He had no enemies, so anyone would want to destroy him" he said.

"What if he destroyed himself?"

"It's not funny, North."

North smiled.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"..." Jack was a little surprised at the sudden question and then pursed his lips and looked away frowning, "heh, of course not, it's just that it's uncomfortable being alone with two girls. One of these days they'll make me wear a dress."

North laughed at the comment along with Jack.

But Jack stopped laughing soon.

"The last thing we did was argue" he murmured sadly "The last thing I said was that he was useless, but it wasn't true."

"You'll see everything will be solved." North said smiling, trying to lift the spirits, "Now ...go get your companions and let's go!"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Is it necessary to take the horse?" North asked as he saw how the young guardians tried to climb Angus into the sled, pushing and stretching as he refused to cooperate.

"Of... course... it is!" Merida spoke hardly by the force exerted on each push she gave the horse "Why not help us instead of standing there watching and smiling?"

North laughed and went to help. With a final push, the horse was in the sled.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Helloooooooowh!" a feminine and cheerful voice caught their attention just after landing the sled in the entrance of the castle of Arendelle, they turned and saw in the distance a young girl in green dress running towards them and waving profusely "You finally arrived , North! Welcome back!"

"That's the queen?" Jack asked, somewhat surprised. The kings and queens he had met so far were very reserved in their ways, and seeing the girl coming to greet screaming and jumping was very strange.

"No, she's the princess Anna, her sister."

Anna curtsied when she got in front of them.

"I am the Princess Anna, welcome, it's an honor to receive the guardians in our castle. Thanks for coming."

"Greetings, your majesty. My name is Rapunzel" the blonde greeted curtsying too.

"I am Merida" she curtsied as well.

"Jack Frost" Jack presented himself with simplicity, "you can call me Jack."

"Please follow me. We were waiting for you."

North and the guardians followed her into the castle.

"I apologize for the absence of my sister" Anna said while heading them into the huge castle "Elsa usually hangs out with his guardian at this time of the day and she forgets everything" said laughing.

"Guardian?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Yes, a year ago she got a personal guardian" smiled excited "I think they like each other. Yay! I want them to get married and give me nephews!"

"So... could you explain the problem you have in the kingdom, your majesty?" Merida questioned changing the subject.

"Oh, please, just call me Anna" the princess asked with a friendly smile "Well, I'm not aware of the details, but it turns out that a year ago a man wanted to marry my sister, but she refused. He vowed to avenge and bring an army to destroy the kingdom and all its inhabitants" she explained quickly "I don't blame my sister for rejecting him, the man was very ugly!" she complained a little dramatic and wincing in disgust, "and he was old, eew!"

"And he is back?" Jack asked paying attention to the conversation.

"Our friends the trolls informed us about the destruction in different areas of the forest around the kingdom, and effectively, everything was destroyed, but no one was there" Anna said with concern, "it was something we had never seen, the beautiful forest had become putrefaction and pollution. The Man in the Moon informed North" she led her eyes to the mentioned, who nodded "that destruction was the work of that man and we couldn't defeat him by ourselves. We need your help."

"Isn't it dangerous for the queen to be out of the castle right now?" Rapunzel questioned whit some concerns.

"Oh, no, she knows take care of herself" Anna laughed "and she is well-accompanied and protected." she smiled knowingly.

"Well, while the queen is taking a walk, I think it's appropriate that we visit the places that have been attacked" Jack suggested putting a hand in his pocket.

"Good idea!" Anna agreed immediately "I can take you! We will give an entertaining ride in reindeer"

"Reindeer?"

"Yes, my boyfriend Kristoff has a reindeer. His name is Sven, he is a cutie."

"I'm in!" Rapunzel said.

"I prefer my horse."

"I choose to fly" Jack turned to North "Are you coming, North? Or do you have to leave now?"

"No, I want to be abreast of the latest news, so I'll wait for the queen. I'll stay here, you go to investigate."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"It was delicious!" North cried cheerful after eating a cake served by the servants of the castle "Can I have the recipe?"

The servant stared at him considering the request and answered…

"No."

Without any compassion.

"Why not? I'm Santa Claus!"

Suddenly the trumpets announcing that the queen had come to his castle were heard, and North went to meet her.

"Lord North" the queen greeted showing a graceful smile as she approached the mentioned "You returned soon. Sorry I haven't been here when you arrived."

"How are you, Elsa? It's good to see you again" North smiled at the girl and then glanced toward the person who was walking behind her: her guardian "hello, Hiccup!"

"Hey, North" the boy smiled back. The white-haired approached him, grabbed him by the neck with one arm and ruffled his head with his huge free hand, while the queen was looking at them giggling "Ow! Why do you like to make a messy of my hair every time we meet?"

"As if you ever used a hairbrush" the older said, making Elsa laugh with that comment "And where is Toothless?"

"He's out playing in the water fountain."

"Gentlemen, excuse me, please, I must go and prepare some things." Elsa said. They nodded and were left alone.

North turned to look at Hiccup, who was still watching with a small smile how the queen was elegantly walking away. The white-haired crossed his arms.

"Well?" he spoke getting Hiccup's attention "are you ready?"

"Huh? What for?" Hiccup asked feeling somewhat confused by the question.

"..." North only held his gaze.

"..."

"..."

Hiccup 's eyes opened wide as he realized what the other meant.

"OH, FOR ODIN! THEY ARE HERE!" he shouted startling North. He didn't expect Hiccup to be so distracted to react like that so suddenly, "They're here, they're here!" the boy began to look everywhere "they are here, right?! You went to bring them here! If you are already here, it means that they are also here!" North put his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down, while he inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I think ... I think I'm not ready, I think I better hide and-OW!" he complained in pain after the taller one gave him a zap on his head... softly ... but it was painful anyway because with such a strong hand it's difficult to control the force, "should I thank you for that?" The boy muttered rubbing the affected area of his head.

"Are you calm now or else you wish another zap?"

"Uhm... I'm not calm but I can pretend to be, for my own sake" Hiccup said wincing, clearly translated into: "I don't want another hit, thank you very much."

"Well, now listen" he spoke seriously leaning toward him and placing both hands on Hiccup's shoulders "It's been five years and they never stopped looking for you."

"Knowing that encourages me a lot" the viking boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell them the truth. They are your friends, they will understand and forgive you" he assured him with determination in his eyes. Hiccup looked away thoughtfully.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" he affirmed grinning and gave Hiccup a couple of pats on his back that almost made him fall to the ground.

"I still think you should have been born a viking" the boy said shaking his shoulder to dispel the pain the "little pats" caused.

North laughed.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Jack stood on one of the rooftops of the village. They had split to go to the places indicated by Anna, and he had to check the north zone, which was already done.

He looked around and thought the village, being one of the towns from Ice Kingdom, was very lacking of ice.

Suddenly a shadow passed over him, making him put his gaze upward.

_"What's that?"_ he thought surprised to see something flying hidden in the clouds. It was too big to be a bird.

Jack immediately took flight and followed that thing that barely could be seen because of the clouds.

_"It's…" _he began to distinguish something as he approached it _"…a dragon? ", _he was very surprised to see the long black wings planning through the clouds. It wasn't normal to see a dragon in the Ice Kingdom; dragons were supposed to inhabit the Fire Kingdom only.

But then noticed something else...

The dragon had a rider.

For a moment he thought it was the enemy, but then remembered...

_"Hiccup...?"_

No, it couldn't be him. In Berk, several dragon riders had emerged (though he wasn't sure why they stopped hating dragons suddenly), and several times the team had erroneously thought that they had found their lost companion, but it always turned it was the wrong person. So this person didn't have to be necessarily Hiccup... right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**Well, hope you liked! And sorry for my bad english (again xD). **

**Thanks for your comments and support:**

**buslimpan; thetextmaser; Sanchey; Guest; DusstytheZommby; taureansland; Neko Kets; Anon; kittsujen; Aangelik; Remus J. Potter-Lupin; ****Alex is the name I'm a girl**** ; ****Were-Wouf.**

**Thank you, beautiful people! *-***


	3. Tic Tac

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE **

**Chapter 3: TIC TAC**

**. **

_"Hiccup...?"_

No, it couldn't be him. In Berk, several dragon riders had emerged (though he wasn't sure why they stopped hating dragons suddenly), and several times the team had erroneously thought that they had found their lost companion, but it always turned it was the wrong person. So this person didn't have to be necessarily Hiccup... right?

"Hey, you!" he called flying after the dragon.

The rider turned to look at him and Jack couldn't see his face, he had a mask... a helmet... or whatever that was.

The dragon accelerated the speed.

Jack thought that person was trying to escape, but then realized that wasn't the case, because if so a dragon rider would continue flying away, not land in the forest as he was doing.

.

.

"He's so cute!" Rapunzel stroked the reindeer, who willingly let her do it, "Who is the prettiest of all reindeer? Oh yes, you're" she spoke affectionately.

Anna laughed at that, Kristoff didn't like when someone spoke to Sven like that (although she wasn't sure why) but Kristoff wasn't there, so it was ok.

After reviewing the eastern part of the forest surrounding the village, the girls sat on the grass near the town to enjoy the outdoors for a moment.

"A rider..." Rapunzel murmured looking far away, where she saw someone riding a black dragon and flying into the forest "I didn't know there were dragon riders here."

Anna looked at where Rapunzel was looking.

The orange-haired recognized the boy and the dragon immediately.

"Ah, that's the guardian of my sister, Hiccup. He's not with her; Elsa must be already in the castle."

"HICCUP?!" Rapunzel screamed and stood to her feet.

"Y-Yes" Anna muttered a bit surprised and confused by that reaction, "I know it's a weird name, but..."

"I HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!" Rapunzel got on Sven and rode into the forest.

"What? Wait!"

After several minutes, the blonde came to the forest where she found Merida riding in the same direction at full speed.

"Rapunzel!"

"Merida! Did you see him, too?"

"Yes, I saw he landed in this area. Do you think it's the enemy?"

"IT'S HICCUP!"

"WHAT?!"

"Anna told me!"

"Are you sure it's Hiccup? Our Hiccup?"

"Who else would have that name?"

She had a good point.

"Let's find him!"

Both moved on, and suddenly Angus snorted and stopped short refusing to move.

"Angus, calm down!"

"There he is!" Rapunzel saw a masked person in the distance standing next to a black dragon.

Merida dismounted and got closer to see.

"He didn't see us yet. Is it…? Is it really him?" the redhead whispered softly, both remaining hidden in the bushes.

"Look, that's Jack!"

They saw Jack run between the trees and then suddenly stopped a few meters from the masked person.

That person stared at Jack for a moment…

… and removed his helmet.

"It is..."

Jack held his breath when he saw the face of the person.

_"Hiccup ..." _thatwas the first thing that came to his mind. But no, it wasn't possible. The person in front of him couldn't be Hiccup. Yes, he had brown hair, yes, he had green eyes, and yes, he had similar features... but it couldn't be him. This person was taller and stocky; he was older, so he wasn't Hiccup, because Hiccup was immortal and couldn't grow up...

Unless...

Hiccup had been paralyzed for a moment as he looked at Jack. There he was, after all this time, standing in front of him. He had thought of many possible scenes and reactions at the meeting with his ex-teammates, but now that it was happening, his mind had gone blank and his heart was pounding.

He smiled happily.

Finally, he could see him again.

Toothless gave a shrill sound that almost sounded questioning, looking confused at his owner. That sound made Hiccup react.

"You wait here, Toothless" he asked the dragon and started walking toward Jack.

Jack was unable to move as he watched him approaching.

_"It's not him"_ the white-haired tried to convince himself, hoping his body would react so he can ask that _strange_ his name and origin.

"Jack ... ..." Hiccup spoke standing in front of him with a melancholy smile, and the viking seemed to get static with that one word, because again he remained silent for a moment.

Jack jumped when he heard his name and his heart became erratic.

_"No, it's not true..."_ he began to feel desperate.

But he looked into his eyes and there was no doubt...

Those green eyes, those expressions, that goofy smile… they were unmistakable.

"Uhm... Hey, uh..." Hiccup greeted feeling awkward and nervous. And that feeling remained because Jack didn't say a word yet, "time no see, heheh ..." he laughed trying to dispel that nervousness that threatened to paralyze him again. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do... damn, it was not as easy as he had thought! He wanted... he wanted to hug him, but he thought it would be weird, in the past they weren't that kind of friends who keeps hugging each other affectionately "Uh ... how'd you been?"

"..."

Jack didn't answer, he kept looking at him as if he were seeing a ghost.

Hiccup got concerned and his smile fell.

"Jack, are you ...?" he asked getting closer "are you okay?"

Jack took a step back inertially.

Hiccup stood still when he saw that, and just noticed how Jack was staring at him...

He looked surprised, terrified, hurt, overwhelmed...

"Jack..." he drew closer again, but he didn't expect Jack to turn around and run away "Wait ...!"

When his body reacted, Jack had already flown away.

"..."

Ok ... That had not gone well at all.

"Toothless, come here!" Hiccup ran to his dragon, "We have to ...!" before he could jump on the back of Toothless, he saw a couple of girls standing a few feet from him, their expressions looking almost the same as Jack.

Hiccup slowly approached them, and the first to take steps forward him was Merida.

"Hello, Merida" he smiled gently "how is-"

Before he could finish the question, the girl's fist was tipped straight to his jaw making him see stars.

Toothless reacted almost immediately when he saw that they were hurting the boy. He growled running forward the redhead with intentions to attack, but Hiccup straightened quickly and intervened.

"No! No! Toothless, calm down! It's okay!" the dragon stopped moving, but still keeping an eye on the redhead, who had her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as if holding a sharp pain "I deserved that" Hiccup muttered turning back to the girls.

Rapunzel moved closer and he could notice her moist eyes.

"Hiccup..." she whispered hoarsely "What ... what happened?"

The boy's eyes saddened.

"I ... I'm not immortal anymore"

"We can see that already!" Merida shouted letting a few tears run down her cheeks "why did you leave?! Why you are mortal?! Why?!"

Hiccup lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry ..."

"Is that all you have to say?"

The rider looked up again.

"No."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He let out all the air from his lungs, trying to calm down.

Within an indoor ice cave in the snowy mountains surrounding forests of Arendelle, he sat in the deepest, darkest corner, his arms resting on his knees, holding the urge to hug himself.

He let out another sigh in the wind.

It was hard to believe. Hard to accept.

How had it happened?

Why?

_Why? _

That question echoed in his mind over and over again.

There were so many overwhelming feelings in his chest, so many that the pain was almost unbearable.

He drew his knees closer and lowered his head.

He didn't know whether to feel anger, sadness, happiness, anxiety, rage... he was able to see Hiccup as he had hoped so much, but then he found that Hiccup was older now, and that could only mean he wasn't immortal and was no longer one of them.

What to do? What should he think about this?

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back.

"There you are"

The sudden voice echoing in the walls of the cave made him startle.

Jack got to his feet, and saw the silhouette of a person at the entrance of the cave, contrasting with the light coming through there.

"How..."

"How did I find you?" Hiccup finished Jack's question as he stepped into the cave, "Toothless has a very good sense of smell" the viking smiled with some petulance.

Said dragon stuck his head in of the cave entrance, shaking it slightly at the compliment and then looking into the cave with wide, curious eyes.

Jack frowned as he watched the brown haired guy.

Hiccup seemed fine, perfectly fine...

While he was not.

"Leave" Hiccup was surprised to hear that. Jack looked furious "leave me alone"

The viking pursed his lips, uncertain for a moment. He hadn't expected that reaction from Jack, he had thought he'd say something like "Hey, you've grown up, what did you eat?" or "you look uglier" or "What did you do to your foot? you're really clumsy "or something like that... but he had to be reasonable and put himself in his shoes and... well, Jack had no shoes... he had to put himself in his place and understand, it was obvious that Jack wouldn't take cheerfully as if nothing happened to learn that his friend, who left without saying anything years ago, was not immortal anymore.

Hiccup took a deep breath, noticing what was the clear situation in which he was. He had already talked to Merida and Rapunzel, now he needed to put things right with Jack, and apparently, that would be a little more difficult.

"Jack, I ..." he approached opening his arms a little "I'm sorry, I..."

"Shut up" Hiccup closed his mouth and stopped automatically "I don't want to hear you"

The viking snorted.

"You're stubborn as always" he grumbled rolling his eyes. Jack stood straight and walked out with the intention of passing Hiccup by and leave, "Wait!" Hiccup saw his intentions and held his arms, "let me explain."

"I don't want to hear you, you left us" Jack shook off the grip and separated from the viking "We didn't do more than looking for you while you were very relaxed living your life without caring what happens to us. Well, good for you."

"That's not true! I ...!" he paused for a moment looking for the right words, "I care about you, I always cared. Just..."

"That's a lie!" Jack tried to leave again.

"Just listen!" Hiccup stood in his way preventing him forward.

"No!" Jack stepped aside to move on, but Hiccup intercepted him, Jack took the other side and the viking intercepted him again.

The sequence was repeated several times, they almost seemed to dance. Jack was angry, unfortunately he couldn't fly out of there because the cave was not high enough to prevent the viking to grip of his foot or something.

"Get out of my way"

"..." Hiccup scowled, but then his features relaxed and seemed suddenly calm, "well, then..."

Without warning, he took Jack's staff in one pull.

"Hey!" Jack jumped to take it but Hiccup's body was in the way. The viking was holding the stick as far as possible, "what are you doing?!"

"If you don't want to listen, then I'll leave you here alone, as you asked" Hiccup said calmly as he backed with the cane in hand to be next to Toothless.

"Give it back" the white-haired demanded.

"I won't, unless you accept to go with me."

"I'm not kidding, Hiccup" he hissed menacingly, "give it back"

Hiccup ignored him and climbed on the back of the dragon.

"Maybe someone will find you here... someday"

Jack narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Will you come with me?" The viking extended his hand for Jack to take it.

"..." Jack looked at him irritated, "No, leave" he turned around and walked toward the wall of the cave to rest there idly, crossing his arms and staring into the darkness, "you're good at it, after all."

Hiccup's shoulders fell when he realized his plan had failed.

He snorted resigned. Jack was too proud.

But he had a plan B, which he would rather not to use it, but Jack didn't let him alternative... he just hoped to have obtained strength enough during these years to do what he was about to do.

Hiccup got down of Toothless.

"Toothless" he whispered softly near his ear "I need you to help me, so be a good dragon and hold this" he gave Toothless Jack's staff and the dragon held it with his teeth "and get ready."

Hiccup stood up and shook his shoulders, something he always did when he was about to do something that was apparently dangerous.

So...

He ran to Jack and grabbed him with his arms.

"What the ...!" Jack winced and tried to turn to Hiccup, but those arms were grasping his torso tightly, keeping his arms locked "Don't touch me!" Hiccup started dragging him hardly because Jack kept kicking and moving… he had even head-butted him in the nose and Hiccup had to endure the pain because he didn't want to release him… if he let Jack go who knows what would happen, "Let me go!"

"You're... stubborn...!" Hiccup managed to take him toward Toothless, who crouched by a head signal of his owner to easy the climbing to his back, "but I'm also stubborn, remember?" Grabbing the white-haired, Hiccup sat on Toothless' back, sitting Jack in front of him "Let's fly, buddy"

"Ah!"

Toothless suddenly launched straight upward.

"Wha…?! Toothless! Slow down!" Hiccup asked as he quickly grabbed the handle in the saddle of the dragon with one hand, while the other hand was holding Jack. He had not told Toothless to go so quick, would he have misunderstood? "Sorry, he must be so because he passed some time without eating" he apologized to Jack showing a distressed smile.

The dragon was flying almost vertically. Jack felt like slipping, so he grabbed the belt that was in the armor of Hiccup and shrugged his legs that were sticking out of the dragon, which didn't go unnoticed by the viking.

"Heh. You're not very brave without your stick, eh?"

The next second, he had Jack's hand on his face, pushing him as far as possible. Hiccup felt the boy slipped from his grip and when he realized Jack was crawling on Toothless's head, extending his hand toward the staff that was still in the snout of the dragon.

"Jack, wait!" he grabbed his clothes.

"Give me that, you retarded lizard!"

Toothless grunted and slowed the rise looking down. Hiccup realized instantly what his intentions were.

"Jack!"

The dragon turned and was no longer flying upward, he now flew into a tailspin.

Given the difference in speed between the fall of his body and the dragon, Jack flew in the air hitting Hiccup's body, who immediately caught him with one arm and held him tight. Instinctively, Jack grabbed the belt of his armor and shrugged his legs to be well attached to the brown-haired.

"Toothless!"

What was that crazy reptile doing? He hadn't asked her to scare Jack! Now it would be harder to earn his forgiveness! It would be more difficult to...!

"Hahahahah!"

"..."

Jack was laughing?

"Your lizard wants to kill us, hahahahah!"

In the midst of the flight, Hiccup leaned his head to see Jack's face, and indeed saw him smiling and excited, he could tell the white-haired was...

Having fun.

Of course, how silly. How could he forget that it was Jack?

Toothless had also heard Jack laughing and his chest vibrated denoting that he had let out an annoyed grunt.

The dragon flew between huge jagged mountains, dodging them with abrupt movements that made them feel the stomach in the throat.

Jack was used to fly at high speeds, but this was a new experience because it wasn't he who had the control of the flight and he didn't have his staff in hand to prevent any possible fall.

Now he understood Bunny and his fear of getting on the sled of North, because he was the only one in his group who couldn't fly and could hit the ground if he fell. But for Jack that made it more exciting and fun, he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins and, besides, he felt safe enough to enjoy the flight without any fear...

And why was he feeling safe even if he didn't have his staff in hand?

Well, he didn't know exactly why...

"Toothless, enough! What's wrong with you?!" Jack heard Hiccup scream and felt the grip around his torso tightening.

The dragon ignored him, and Jack laughed again.

Hiccup didn't understand why Toothless was doing that, but it happened once with a friend years ago, Astrid, when Toothless wanted her to apologize. Would he be angry about how Jack treated him in the cave? Would he be mad because Jack called him "lizard"?... He didn't know, but the dragon seemed determined to scare Jack, which was far from achieving, but it still could be dangerous if it continued, so...

"Jack, apologize to him!" he ordered as he blew out his two hands to grab the saddle and try to stop Toothless somehow.

Jack frowned and glared at him.

Apologize? To the crazy lizard?

"Never!"

Hearing that, Toothless began to spin in the air without warn...

And Jack fell.

"Ah!"

"JACK!"

Seeing the white-haired falling, Hiccup didn't hesitate for a second to throw himself to him and positioned in the air so he could increase the speed and fell into a tailspin.

Jack clenched his fists as if expecting to find his staff in his hand, but unfortunately the staff was far from reach. His body swung in the air many times until he stabilized facing down, then he saw what awaited him...

Great, huge sharp stones on the water... couldn't it be just water?

It would hurt a lot, but hey, then Rapunzel would heal him and the insupportable pain would vanish...

"Jack!"

Someone gripped his blue sweatshirt and that surprised him, that silly viking had jumped from the dragon? Could he fly or something?

Hiccup's hands rolled Jack's body so he could hold his torso and legs.

"Now what?" the white-haired asked, seeing that they continued to fall.

That same second he saw the dragon flying and positioning under them, leaving them sitting on his back again. Then he began to fly normally.

And then Jack saw Hiccup holding his belt and...

He was holding his what?!

"Hey! What are you...?" he stopped when the viking put a hook on his belt; that hook was attached to Hiccup at the other end, "you know, if I fall again, my pants will stay here because of this thing" he said observing the hook curiously. He doubted that it was made to hold the belt of another person, surely it was made to hitch to the saddle...

Suddenly he realized that the hands that were perched on his waist were trembling slightly, so, a little confused, Jack put his gaze on the viking to see his face...

And frowned immediately.

"Why are you making that scared face? Stop it" he ordered, Hiccup looked guilty for having let him fall "I've fallen from this height and hit the ground many times during your absence, so don't look so worried, you don't even have the right."

"..."

_You don't even have the right_

He had no way to refute that.

"..." Hiccup ducked away, unable to keep his gaze fixed in those accuser blue eyes, "I'm... I'm sorry-OW!" He was startled when he felt a sharp pain on his side "Did you just ...?!" he looked at Jack with great disbelief, "Did you just pinch me?!"

"I told you to stop making that loser face" the white-haired snorted.

"..."

"..."

"You're a heartless being, you know?" Hiccup grumbled.

"Your hand is on my thigh"

Hiccup's eyes widened. When he saw that his hand was actually on Jack's thigh, he removed it immediately.

"If you're going to kidnap me, at least let me sit properly" Jack sat facing the front with the body tilted back slightly, leaning his back on Hiccup's chest, his legs resting crossed on Toothless's head, "Done, this is more comfortable" he said crossing his arms.

_"That's 'properly'?" _ Hiccup thought, seeing that the boy seemed sitting comfortably on a couch.

Toothless growled.

"What's wrong, lizard?" the white-haired asked showing a mischievous grin, "Don't you like the cold?" he put the sole of his foot on Toothless' head, wanting to annoy him, but soon he felt being grabbed from behind, sat up straight and glued to the other body.

"Could you stop provoking him?" the viking snorted, annoyed.

"Could you stop hugging me?" the white-haired said with the same expression.

"I'm… I'm not hugging you, I'm holding you. It's very different" Jack showed him a clear face of "What fucking planet is that different?"

"If you'd give me my staff, you wouldn't have to 'hold me'"

"If I'd give you your staff, I would have to hold you tighter"

"..."

"..."

Well, let's say that statement had a point.

Jack snorted.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. We're almost there"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"What's this place?" Jack asked looking around.

"It is an island where dragons have their babies" Hiccup explained walking towards a group of baby dragon Gronckle and bent to pet them "well, the most docile dragons I know" he corrected, "There are others who are much more wild and difficult to tame."

While seeing around, Jack approached Hiccup.

"And why did you bring me here?"

Hiccup stood up holding a small gronckle in arms.

"Here" he gave it to Jack.

"Hey, I don't..." Jack was forced to hold it so it doesn't fall, then he looked carefully while the little dragon raised his eyes towards Jack. It was extremely tender, and despite having rough skin everyone would want to pet him.

Jack couldn't help but smile.

He put it carefully on the floor and the small dragon began to play with his siblings.

"Those are Gronckle, and those there are Deadly Nadder" Hiccup pointed to another family where the mother dragon was feeding her babies, "and those there ..."

"Why is that dragon rolling its eggs into the water?" the white-haired asked looking to the opposite side.

"Uh... because they explode when they hatch."

"Really?" Jack smirked, and Hiccup knew that smile. It only could mean "prank".

"Look" the Viking showed him, pointing to the other way "those are the Monstrous Nightmare, they..."

"We came here for what? Give me lessons about dragons?"

"..." Well, he should remember, despite being a curious person, Jack used to be impatient, so trying to get into a very good atmosphere was not possible for now… at least he was willing to listen to him now "No..." he said resignedly as he walked to the edge of the ground where they were and then sat there.

Jack hesitated for a moment, but then decided to sit down beside him.

"These creatures were misunderstood" Hiccup said getting the attention of Jack "Everybody looked at them like they were monsters. They needed someone to change that."

Jack looked around again. Seeing dragons and their offspring gave him a new perspective.

"You?"

Hiccup nodded.

Jack let out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" he asked, gazing at the horizon "Why you are mortal, Hiccup?"

"The Man in the Moon did it, because I asked him."

Jack looked surprised at that answer.

"He gave you the mortality? Just like that?"

"Yes"

"That's absurd, when I didn't want to be guardian I asked him to make me mortal again but he never responded" Hiccup was surprised when to hear that, he didn't know that Jack had tried to regain his mortality "why would he give it to you at the first petition?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly "I guess that's how it had to be."

"Why would it have to be like that?" the white-haired questioned irritated "You were chosen as guardian for a reason."

"..." Hiccup was a bit surprised to recognize his own words, which made him remember what happened years ago when he convinced Jack to agree to live with them. He smiled wistfully, "maybe that reason had already been fulfilled."

Jack didn't understand that, so he didn't say anything about it. He lowered his gaze and was silent before asking the next question.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave us?"

"Because I was stuck, Jack. I thought it was the only way to accomplish something. I couldn't do anything and the only thing I could get as a skill was not allowed, I was desperate" he confessed, feeling guilty, "It was nobody's fault but mine, it was me who found no other way out."

Jack frowned, keeping his eyes on the front.

"And you already got what you wanted? Fame? Glory? Status? A girlfriend?"

Hiccup was startled for a moment, and then he winced. Those things that Jack had just mentioned were the ones he always said he wished when he was guardian.

"When I managed to be admired by people, I was happy, but I discovered that was not the most important thing" Hiccup said honestly "Helping others is important, not getting something for me. My goal is to help, be useful to others."

Jack pressed his lips to not let out the words he wanted to scream.

_Useful_.

Hiccup kept thinking that he wasn't useful at all being a guardian.

But for Jack that was not true.

"You never came back, we never knew anything about you" the white-haired said, containing his desire to let out his frustration, "not being a guardian doesn't mean that you will forget us and leave without a word"

"I never forgot" Hiccup denied seriously, "it's just ... he forbade me to see you again."

"What?" Jack looked surprised, "why?"

"He never told me."

"And you obeyed just like that?"

Hiccup smiled a little, he could tell that Jack wouldn't have obeyed at all.

"I thought something bad could happen."

"Of course not, what could happen?"

"I don't know, there must be some reason for him to forbid me that, right?"

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Jack insisted.

"It was something that was out of my hands, Jack. So much so that your missions never crossed with mine."

"And how have you been hiding all this time?" Jack asked blankly, "If you continued helping people, it was impossible for anyone not to mention you."

"I always wore my helmet and they knew by another name" the viking explained "Heat"

"Heat? Wait, it was you? The 'big Heat' everyone talked about?" Jack was incredulous, "at first we thought it was you, but when we stumbled upon the supposed Heat with masked helmet it was that guy from your village, Snotlout."

"Well, that time I knew it was inevitable that you hear about 'Heat', so I asked him to mislead you. That way you'd stop thinking that it was me" he confessed.

"So he knew your whereabouts?"

"All my people knew. And everyone was forbidden to talk about my whereabouts or even mentioning they knew where I was. The Vikings are very insightful and loyal, so it shouldn't be surprising that they have been silent so far, especially after telling them that the Man in the Moon will punish them by throwing a fireball if they said something."

"I can see why your father didn't look very concerned about your absence" Jack recalled wincing, "I came to believe that he really didn't care about you"

"Actually, my relationship with my father improved considerably. Even though… well… for a brief time I trained a group of riders who were left in charge of the academy there now, while I left Berk little later, when my father was like 'Son, I'm very proud of you, you brought peace to Berk and now everything is better because of you. And since you're not a guardian anymore, I want you to be the boss of the village'" Hiccup said trying to imitate the voice and demeanor of his father "and I was like 'Thank you, father, but I won't, I am a free spirit' and then he got upset and said "You're not a spirit, you're a living person, a very living person'"… But then he understood and let me go"

"And you kept avoiding us at all costs, uh?" Jack chuckled with some bitterness "I went to Berk frequently to see if they knew something about you, but nobody said anything, your father said there was nothing to worry about, he said vikings were in the habit of going to the nature to seek enlightenment and that surely that was what you were doing."

"Enlightenment?"

"I didn't believe him" Jack said with a shrug "but what else could I do? Just keep looking for you like an idiot" he said looking away.

"..." Hiccup lowered his gaze "I'm sorry..." he said "I spoke to him every day asking for an explanation or even a small permission to see you, but he never replied" the viking confessed ruefully "I could only settle for knowing about you and keep informed, I made sure that you were well and..."

"Informed? How?" Jack narrowed his eyes confused "Who...?"

"Various sources. Phil was..."

"Phil?!" he interrupted at the name "but he never said anything!"

"Maybe he said it and you didn't understand him" Hiccup smiled.

"And you understand him?" the white-haired asked pouting "To my knowledge the only one who understands the Yetis is..."

Jack's eyes were opened wide when he got a conclusion.

"Uhm..." Hiccup realized that Jack had already realized….

"NORTH?!" the viking cringed a little afraid of Jack's anger "That potbellied old knew and didn't say anything!"

"Don't be angry at him" Hiccup asked him "It was the Man in the Moon who was established that"

Defeated and unable to refute that, Jack snorted resigned.

"Now I see why he was so happy we came here" he grumbled, making Hiccup laugh.

"I guess he wanted to _surprise_ you."

"Very funny" Jack said with a sarcastic tone "I'm dying of laughter, hah ... hah ... hah."

Hiccup laughed again at the sarcasm. Jack smiled, but then another question assaulted his mind.

"Answer me one thing, Hiccup. If you were forbidden to see us... why are you here now?"

"When I was in a place and you were coming, he always asked me to leave. But a year ago I live here, and if the Man in the Moon called you and didn't ask me to leave, means that the prohibition doesn't apply this time, probably because we'll have to fight together."

"Mh..."

They remained in silence for a moment as Jack kept looking at the ground and Hiccup was gazing at Jack expecting him to say something, but he didn't, so the viking chose to speak.

"So..." Hiccup bent his head to look at Jack's face "we're friends, right?"

Jack looked askance at him.

"No" he said standing up and walking away.

"No?" Hiccup asked confused, standing up as well.

"I don't have mortal friends and I don't want to have"

"What are you talking about?" the viking was more confused now "You do have mortal friends."

"I don't want more than I already have" Jack said as he walked to Toothless, who still had his staff in his mouth.

In the response, Hiccup smiled narrowing his eyes.

"Oooooh, I see ... then you're using your _coldness_ just with me, huh?" he walked next to Jack with his head bowed to look into the blue eyes, "Does that mean I'm special in any way?"

"Hah, you wish" Jack stood in front of Toothless and extended his hand "Give me my staff, lizard."

Toothless grunted and stepped back, holding the stick firmly in his mouth.

"Uh, you will never convince him that way" the viking said standing next to Jack, "you have to be nice."

"Lizard, give me my staff, _please_"

"Don't call him 'lizard', I'm advising you"

"Oh, beautiful and honorable reptile, give me my staff or I'll turn you into a female dragon by freezing your things."

"Hey!" Hiccup called seeing that he did nothing but make things worse.

Jack looked at him grinning, and then noticed something on his lips...

"Did someone hit you?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes with curiosity, seeing the wound on Hiccup's lip.

"Huh?" Hiccup was confused at first not knowing why he asked that, but then he remembered, "Oh, yes. Merida" he answered.

Jack smirked.

"Hah! I hope it hurts"

Hiccup snorted.

"Oh, thanks. Your extremely kind words touch my heart deeply" Hiccup said satirically.

Jack chuckled.

He had missed those comments and sarcastic answers.

Apparently he hadn't changed much over time.

"We better go to the castle" Hiccup said taking him out of his thoughts "Elsa should be waiting."

Jack frowned.

Something in that phrase had caught his attention.

_Elsa_.

Hiccup was calling the queen by her first name, did that mean they were intimate?

Suddenly he remembered Princess Anna's comments... comments to which he hadn't given importance until now...

_"__Elsa usually hangs out with his guardian at this time of the day and she forgets everything__"_

_"__I think they like each other. Yay! I want them to get married and give me nephews!__"_

_"__Oh, no, she knows take care of herself__. __And she is well-accompanied and protected__. "_

"..."

Great, for any particular reason, he felt upset again.

"Tell your lizard to let my staff" the white-haired ordered pointing to Toothless, who kept looking at him warily.

"You're hopeless" Hiccup rolled his eyes and went to Toothless "Toothless, put that down"

The dragon growled and didn't obey.

"If you don't, you'll have to carry Jack on your back again" the viking threatened.

With that, Toothless let the staff go.

Jack approached his poor staff and lifted it off the ground, watching the saliva of the dragon dripping.

"Eew..."

"Are we going?" Hiccup got on Toothless and waited for Jack.

After shaking his staff and leave it decent again, Jack flew away without saying anything.

"He is special, huh?" Hiccup smiled watching him flying away "He has-ah!"

Toothless took flight and went at full speed. Hiccup was about to complain, but then he saw that they were flying next to Jack.

Jack looked at him and smirked... well, he didn't look at him, he was looking at Toothless.

Confused, Hiccup looked at Toothless and saw that he had his eyes on Jack, gazing him in a challenging way.

"Uh, Toothless...?" he didn't understand what was going on until...

"You're going to taste defeat, lizard!" Jack shouted accelerating his speed, what Toothless did as well with the intention to reach Jack.

"Hey! Who authorized a race?!" Hiccup screamed, but no one paid him attention.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the castle of Arendelle and landed at the entrance.

"Not bad for a lizard" Jack smirked arrogantly as he leaned on his staff, "but I beat you anyway."

Toothless snorted and then groaned challenger.

"Uff, you two are going to drive me insane" Hiccup complained making Jack and Toothless look at him, and...

"Hahahahah!" Jack laughed loudly, and Toothless made sounds very similar to a laugh.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Hiccup" a female voice caught Hiccup's attention, who turned around meeting with the queen.

"Hi, Elsa" he greeted smiling.

She looked at him surprised and...

He began to laugh.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still chuckling.

"What?"

"Your hair" Elsa said.

"Ah..." Hiccup couldn't see his hair, but it surely was a mess because of the speed with which Toothless flew "however it is, it was not my fault, it's just... Toothless got a little competitive"

"Come here" Elsa asked getting closer. Hiccup leaned a little to give the girl comfort to fix his hair.

Keeping a smile on her face, she settled his hair crushing the standing tips.

Jack just watched. He looked at the girl from head to toe in detail...

Elsa's hair was blonde, almost white, and she had a rebellious hair style to be a queen. She had blue eyes, light skin and a beautiful bright blue dress.

_"How demure"_ Jack thought as he watched the scene in front of him, and rolled his eyes.

"Done"

Hiccup smiled again and straightened, meeting with Elsa's face close to his, her eyes gazing at him tenderly.

"Hello!" Hiccup and Elsa were a bit startled to hear that. When they realized, Jack was already standing in the midst of them "It's a pleasure, your majesty. I am Jack Frost of the Circle of the Guardians" he bowed somewhat exaggerated, enough to make Elsa step back seeking space, thereby achieving her to be away from Hiccup.

"Oh, excuse me" Elsa put some distance "Sir Jack Frost, is an honor and pride to have someone representing the Ice Kingdom in the Circle of the Guardians. It's nice to meet you personally".

"Thanks" Jack smiled, even though he didn't feel like smiling.

"Hiccup has told me a lot about you" the queen said smiling politely.

"..." Jack was surprised to hear that, "Is that so?" He turned to look at Hiccup, who was running his hand through his hair with a bit of nervousness.

"Uh, yeah... I told her about the guardians in general" the viking admitted.

If so, why did he look embarrassed?

"Please, come in" the queen asked "the rest of the guardians is already inside"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Well, since we're all here I can begin to explain what happened" Elsa said sitting at the big table, where the guardians, Hiccup, North and Anna were as well "the name of the person who threatens Arendelle is Mandrake, master of destruction and contamination."

"Mandrake? I thought it was just a legend" Merida said surprised.

"I never heard of it" Rapunzel confessed a little confused.

"Many years ago, when there wasn't a circle of guardians, each kingdom had its own elite unit of warriors. At that time, Mandrake with his army ravaged the Earth kingdom and faced Leaf Men, protectors of the realm. Queen Tara died in that clash, but the Leaf Men could defeat the boggan. Everyone thought that Mandrake had also died, but somehow survived and retained life so far."

"And he wanted to marry my sister!" Anna said dramatically.

"Yes, a year ago he came here asking me to join him in marriage, but-"

"But Elsa refused and beat him up!" the princess interrupted throwing punches into the air.

"He started using his power of destruction. Fortunately, Hiccup was just in time to help" the queen said looking at Hiccup with a smile, who smiled back.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Anna shouted with a smile on her face "Hiccup and Toothless came to beat him up too!"

"Why did he want to marry you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Elsa was about to answer, but her sister interrupted.

"What do you mean why?" Anna seemed offended by the question "My sister is beautiful! Who wouldn't want to marry her?"

"I really don't know, but while we were trying to protect the people who were in danger and being attacked by the five boggan who were with him, he escaped and vowed to return with his army" Elsa mentioned "the destruction that has occurred in some areas of the forest are warnings that the day of the attack is coming soon."

"I researched and did some analysis of the pollution caused by his magic" Hiccup reported "it appears to be an accelerated destruction of what would be a dirty, rotten atmosphere. Neither plant nor animal is able to survive in that kind of environment. We're still looking for ways to return those areas of the forest to what they were before; we even contacted the Earth Kingdom to have all the possible information. All I have found as a clue in one of the old books is that we can defeat him with "purity and force of nature", but I still don't know exactly what that means. I related it to the powers Queen Tara possessed, but now no one has those powers, so we have no choice but to keep looking for other alternatives."

"Besides destroying the environment, we still don't know what kind of damage he can do to people" the queen continued "but we need your help, because if Mandrake overcomes, he will destroy all kingdoms, not only the Ice Kingdom"

"We're here to help, your majesty" Merida said.  
.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

After the conversation they went to dinner. It was unlike anything you could expect from a dinner with people of royalty; both Anna and Elsa were nice people, especially Anna. Anna was the most talkative of the table and she was very fun, it wasn't necessary to say that Jack liked her.

But even if the Anna's conversation was very entertaining, Jack couldn't help but look at how Hiccup and Elsa glanced at each other from time to time, smiled and talked of anything in particular that he couldn't hear very well because of the voice of Anna, North and his partners.

So Jack had the brilliant idea to have some fun throwing beans to Hiccup's face whenever he focused his gaze on Elsa, without others noticing. Hiccup was sending him furtive and warning glances whenever a bean hit his face, but he had to hold back to not make a fuss of the table, so he didn't say anything.

In the end, Jack got what he wanted...

Hiccup's eyes remained on him the rest of the meal. Even when Elsa was speaking he didn't removed his eyes from Jack.

And with that, Jack was satisfied.

When dinner ended, Jack was the first to get up and leave, but not before looking at Hiccup to show him an arrogant and defiant smile that always made the brown-haired go after him to reclaim something. It was like saying "I got my way and you can't do anything about it." And, of course, seeing that, Hiccup snorted annoyed and stood up walking towards him.

"Hiccup"

Unfortunately, Elsa called him stopping Hiccup, and then took him to the opposite way.

Jack snorted in annoyance.

Now he was walking the halls of the castle, feeling bored. Lots of pictures on the wall had nothing interesting.

"Hi, Jack" the white-haired saw North, who apparently was waiting for him.

"You should be on the naughty list" the young guardian accused, and North knew exactly what he meant.

"I had no choice, Jack, I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely.

"Yes, I know" Jack downplayed and shrugged. He couldn't blame North in any way "it's just... at least I would have liked to know he was okay."

"I always said 'He must be okay', remember?"

"Supposing wasn't enough for me."

"Yes, I know. Sorry" he apologized again and approached, "Now tell me!" North asked grinning from ear to ear as if suddenly Christmas had come, leaving the boy confused, he didn't understand what he meant "There were tears, hugs and kisses?"

"WHAT...?" Jack felt embarrassed, realizing that that paunchy was talking about his reunion with Hiccup "Of course not! Besides, we don't have the custom of giving kisses like you"

He meant kisses on the cheek, right?

"I would have liked to be there to at least see your expression of ... surprise!" he emphasized opening his eyes widely.

"If you had been there, I would have ripped your beard" Jack said narrowing his eyes.

"And everybody wonders why I say you're a cruel and ruthless being."

Jack and North turned when they heard a third voice and found Bunny there, who apparently had just left a hole in the floor, because there was a flower there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, tucking a hand in his pocket.

"We need the presence of North in the Palace" Bunny reported approaching them "where's Hiccup? I want to greet him"

"He's addressing some issues with Queen Elsa" North replied.

"Wait, you knew, too?" Jack narrowed his eyes as he realized that Bunny had mentioned Hiccup as usual.

"He was forbidden to approach the guardians, not the councilors" Bunny said smiling and crossing his arms.

Jack snorted irritably. Could it be that Sandman and Tooth also knew? Maybe not.

Probably the only ones who knew were North and Bunny. Jack was friends with them, but not as much as it was Hiccup. For some reason, those two got along great with Hiccup. While Jack had the preference of Toothiana and Sandman.

"And how was it?" Bunny asked approaching North "Tears, hugs and kisses?"

"I'm afraid there were only tears and hugs" North responded somewhat disappointed.

"There was none of that!" the boy denied.

Bunny was amused. Definitely he was not going to miss this opportunity to annoy Jack.

"Oh, come on, there's nothing wrong with pulling out your cheesy side" Bunny said mocking, and then began to do mime, as if hanging from the neck of someone "Oh, Hiccup, my friend, I missed you so much, hold me, muack! Muack!"

North and Bunny laughed out loud, while Jack was not amused...

The boy pointed his stick toward them and shot out ice directly to their faces.

"Aaah!"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"It is a beautiful kingdom, isn't it?" Rapunzel said, leaning on the railing of the balcony on which she, Merida and Jack were. The blonde had always loved seeing new places and people.

"Yes" Merida agreed.

"Not so bad" Jack said. He was sitting on the railing, his back against the wall "Although I expected more snow."

"It's still summer" Hiccup's voice made everyone overturn towards him. He entered the balcony "As you saw, for now the snow is concentrated only in the mountains."

Rapunzel sighed and smiled at him fondly.

"I can't believe we're all together again" she approached Hiccup extending her arms towards him and hugged him.

"You're a fool" Merida said smiling as well "but I missed you too much" she also hugged him.

Hiccup smiled tenderly and wrapped both girls with his arms.

"I missed you, too, girls..."

Jack smiled as he watched the scene, and then focused his attention on Hiccup.

He began to think about what nicknames he would use with him now. He couldn't use "freckles", for some reason his freckles weren't as visible as before (he got more tanned or what?), nor could use "dwarf" or "skinny"... so...

Big head! Yes, he would call him Big head. It name suited him.

He suddenly noticed that Hiccup was staring at him. He seemed to be waiting for something...

Jack grinned.

"Don't look at me; I'm not going to hug you."

Before Hiccup could replicate something, Rapunzel spoke.

"Oh, come on, Jack. Group hug" she extended her hand as an invitation to approach.

"Hiccup wants you to hug him" Merida sang with some mischief.

"Eh ... I didn't say that..." the mentioned said.

"He already has a lot of people to hug him" the white-haired said without moving an inch.

"Don't be stubborn" the redhead said and quickly walked over to him and pulled him down by his clothes.

"Hey...!" Jack complained when Merida began to push him, while Rapunzel was pushing Hiccup.

"... he says he doesn't want…" Hiccup tried to replicate with a nervous smile.

They were both pushed until being facing each other, very close.

They both smiled like only they knew how to do. Hiccup with a goofy smile and Jack with that smirk of his.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Merida hurried.

"We're waiting for you to tell us how much you'll pay" Jack showed her a smirk.

"Hug or I'll make you hug in pieces!"

Jack laughed at the threat, then got surprised when Hiccup surrounded him with his arms and clung to him. He didn't expect him to.

The girls smiled happy and hugged them to form the desired group hug.

For a moment Jack recalled the mockery Bunny had made moments ago about hugs and even began to think that maybe Hiccup was in cahoots with that kangaroo to make him a joke... but then dismissed the idea, if Hiccup would want to make a joke it wouldn't be such a joke, and well, the girls were also hugging them, so he allowed himself to relax.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. He felt really weird. Maybe it was because no one had hugged him before... well, actually yes, there were children who hugged him and also many of his fans did it (without permission) but he never felt like this... maybe because it was his team... or Hiccup… … he couldn't lie, it was Hiccup. He couldn't deny that the warmth of the body of the viking gave him a nice feeling.

Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled. He had missed him so much… And thanks to the girls he was able to hug him properly.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jack didn't realize when Rapunzel and Merida got apart from them by breaking the hug, leaving them alone. Neither Hiccup realized; he was too distracted with the fresh scent of snow given off by Jack's hair.

"I didn't know you were so affectionate, Hiccup."

They separated immediately when they heard Anna's voice.

They turned and saw the princess with her arms crossed and smiling mischievously.

"Eh ... we ... we were just having a group hug" the viking explained nervous and somewhat embarrassed.

"A _two-person_ group hug?"

"Yes... I mean, no! we were..."

"He hugged me against my will, I didn't want to" Jack said playing the victim.

"Yes, I... hey!" he sent Jack an accusing look, who were laughing at his awkward babbling.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Anna had said "Follow me, guys!" And they, well ... followed.

They met Elsa on the way into the castle, then Anna revealed her intentions.

"I'll show you your rooms!" she told the guardians, "They are beautiful rooms! You are our guests and should be well cared!"

Hearing that, Hiccup stopped and immediately grabbed Jack's arm to make him stop as well.

"It's not necessary the room for Jack, he is staying with me."

"Huh?" everybody stopped at that.

Jack was also surprised by that statement, but took almost nothing to smile smugly.

"And who told you I would accept?"

"I just want..." Hiccup searched his mind for the right excuse "I want to talk to you."

"Why don't you talk to Merida?"

"What? It's not appropriate to ask a girl to stay overnight at my house."

"Merida is a girl?"

"Don't make me break your nose!" the redhead threatened.

No one noticed that Elsa was observing the couple of boys with particular curiosity.

"Your lizard will try to devour me in my sleep" Jack continued to object.

"Don't worry, I'll be around to prevent that from happening" the viking said confidently, as if presuming to be very strong.

"I don't worry about me, I worry about him. If I get upset, he and his fool owner will regret it" Jack smirked after ruining his cockiness "And who told you I want you around?"

"If you..."

"Besides, your home must smell of dragon poop for sure"

"Guys!" Rapunzel interrupted the beautiful conversation "A group of ladies here, you know?"

"Hiccup's house doesn't smell bad, Sir Jack" Elsa said calmly, showing a friendly smile "I assure you"

"..." Maybe she was just being nice, but Jack couldn't help but feel an aversion towards the queen "Well, if that's so" he accepted walking to the opposite side "but only because you begged me" he said to the viking.

"Riiiight..." Hiccup pouted at such arrogance, "Have a good night" he said to the group of girls bowing and then ran to catch Jack, who was already several yards away "Hey, wait" he reached his side "You didn't say goodnight"

"Goodnight!" the white-haired shouted raising a hand, without turning to look at them, and kept walking.

"You're rude" Hiccup complained. They were already several feet away from the group of girls.

The girls saw, as the boys walked, how Jack gave him a push, Hiccup pushed him back, Jack gave a stronger push, Hiccup gave back a stronger push, Jack put frost on the ground making Hiccup fall, Jack flew away laughing out loud, Hiccup got up and ran after him.

"..."

"..."

"Excuse the scene, your majesty" Rapunzel asked smiling slightly embarrassed "it's just, they..."

"They look like a married couple! Hahahahahah... ahm..." Anna stopped laughing when she saw how her sister was looking at her; she was not amused at all, "just saying."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"I see you haven't taken your taste for rustic and boring things" Jack said looking at the house from the outside as he leaned on his staff.

Hiccup smiled wistful at his comment.

"It kinda makes me feel at home, it's..." he spoke, but when he turned Jack was not standing beside him. He was walking in the opposite direction to the house "H-hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the castle; I don't like rustic and boring things"

"No, wait!" he stepped forward to stand in front of Jack, stopping him "you're here already and you'll stay." he ordered lifting a finger.

That was amusing to Jack. When Hiccup wanted to sound overbearing at times like that, it didn't come out well at all.

"And how will you force me?"

"I..." he looked around as if searching for the way, and his eyes fell on Toothless "I'll make Toothless to force you"

Toothless snorted and went inside the house.

"Toothless!"

Jack chuckled when he saw that.

"Your lizard is not very obedient, huh?"

"Only when it's not convenient for him" the viking said and then sighed "okay, if you want to go, you can do it" he muttered as he looked at the ground.

Jack shrugged and started walking towards the castle...

"Wait!" Hiccup reacted by putting himself in front of him, as if he had not expected that Jack begins to walk away "Are you serious?"

Jack chuckled again. He knew that a moment ago that silly viking was only pretending for him to feel compassion.

"Big head" Jack said as he entered the house.

"Big head?" Hiccup opened his eyes widely, surprised at the new nickname "Did you say 'Big head'?" he followed him into the house.

When Hiccup entered the house, he saw Toothless lying on his sleeping place growling softly as he looked at Jack , who was looking around and touching all that caught his attention.

"Inside it's just as boring" the white-haired complained while he snooped.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Okay, next time I'll take you to an amusement park to sleep, don't worry."

Suddenly, he saw that Jack had raised a shield and was watching it closely.

"Careful with that!" Hiccup came quickly and took the shield.

"Why should I be careful? It's just a shield" Jack refuted annoyed.

"It's not just a shield" Hiccup explained "Look."

Hiccup deformed the shield and it became a crossbow.

"A crossbow. Awesome" the white-haired said impressed. It was surprising that Hiccup did things like that, he had always been very creative.

"And it also does this."

Suddenly, a hook came out of the center of the shield, and as Jack was in front, it was him who the hook caught and pulled him towards Hiccup suddenly, leaving them stuck.

"..."

"..."

"Are you serious? You catch your enemies like this?" the white-haired asked little surprised and puzzled.

"Yes ... I mean, no!" the viking corrected quickly "I don't catch them like this, actually, I don't even use it for..."

"What do you do with it then?" Jack interrupted smirking "You catch the girls?"

Hiccup laughed with some nervousness as he released Jack and left him free of the hook.

"Of course not. I prefer to catch them with my charm" he said with an arrogant pose.

"Hahahahahah! Sure, charm" mocked the other turning to look out bedroom "You're just as charming as a buffalo."

"Uh, thanks…" Hiccup snorted at the comment and followed the guardian to the door of the bedroom where he was standing.

"So..." Jack stood there for a moment, watching the interior of the room "where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked to see only one bed there.

"In bed...?" the viking replied as if it was obvious.

"There's only one" the white-haired pointed "You're going to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not, it's my bed."

"So I'm the one who's going to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not, you are the guest. I wouldn't do such a thing."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We can share..." the rider said scratching the back of his head.

Jack smiled, of those smiles that occur when someone says something extremely stupid.

"No, we can't. I like to be comfortable and have plenty of room."

"The bed is large enough" Hiccup said.

Suddenly they heard Toothless growling.

Jack turned to the dragon and smiled maliciously.

"Why does he dislike me so much?" he asked ... even though he already knew, but maybe Hiccup would give him a different reason, other than he had in mind.

"I don't know, why do you dislike him so much?"

"Heh... I don't dislike him."

"You don't?" Hiccup was surprised.

"No, I just hate him"

"Oooooh, thanks for making it clear, it changes absolutely everything" the viking said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'll sleep here" Jack placed his staff next to the bed and sat down "but just for today"

.

.

A few minutes later, they were ready to sleep. Jack had laughed a lot to see Hiccup take so long to get out of his armor, but apparently those clothes didn't bother Hiccup at all.

"Come under the covers" said the Viking when he noticed Jack lying on the cover.

"Why?"

"It's cold at night."

Jack laughed at the irony, Hiccup snorted, realizing that it had not made sense.

"Hiccup, I'm the cold itself, it's impossible that the cold bothers me" the white-haired said.

"Just come"

"If I come under the cover, you'll catch a cold"

"I am a viking" Hiccup smiled smugly, and Jack raised an eyebrow at that "I'm used to the cold and it's very difficult for me to get sick. Furthermore, it's not like you're a block of ice, your skin is cold by the nature of your powers but like all living you have heat inside. For example, if I place my hand on your skin…" he placed the palm of his hand on the exposed skin of Jack 's neck , making him startle and leaving him stunned , WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN VIKING DOING ? "… and leave it there for some minutes, it will get warm and..."

"Ok, I get it!" he push Hiccup's hand away and quickly got under the sheet. How could that viking be so stupid? He didn't realize what he was doing? "And how do you know all that?" he grumbled looking at Hiccup.

"I investigated" the viking replied with a shrug "I was curious"

"You were curious about my skin?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" Hiccup said as if he saw nothing wrong with it. But then he just realized how inappropriate that sounded "I-I mean, technically… because, you know…" he smiled awkwardly trying to explain better "… your skin is cold, soft, light and all… so years ago I was wondering…"

"Soft?"

"W-well, yeah…" he suddenly realized he had said that "it's especially soft because… uh… it's naturally damp but at the same time it always remains dry because of the cold, so it's damp and dry at the same time, and that's really weird, I mean, not weird in a bad way, it's weird in a cool way, and I don't mean cool like saying cold, I mean cool like saying great, because-" he stopped talking when Jack blew cold air on his face "Hey, don't do that"

Jack chuckled after having interrupted his awkward babbling.

"Geez, shut up. I don't need a lesson about how my skin works" the white-haired said amused, making Hiccup chuckle a little "Well, what did you want to talk about earlier?"

Hiccup smiled at that.

"I wanted you to tell me what you did all these years" he asked paying attention.

"Nothing special. The usual" Jack said with a shrug "You already must know, you've been informed, right?"

"Mh..." the viking suddenly became discouraged seeing that Jack wasn't willing to talk, which the white-haired noticed… and he didn't want it to be like that .

"And what about you?" he asked back to the issue, "How have you been?"

Hiccup's face lit up again.

"Well..."

And he told him everything from how he found Toothless to how he had lost his leg. Jack was surprised that it hadn't dawned yet when they finally finished talking and decided to sleep.

Jack lay awake a few minutes and turned back to Hiccup to watch his sleeping and peaceful face.

He let out a sigh.

What was he doing? He shouldn't even consider approaching him, and there he was, letting him be close and accepting to sleep at his house.

Could he being immortal have mortal friends? Of course he could, but Hiccup was not just a friend for him, that's why it had hurt him more than anyone learning that Hiccup wasn't like him anymore. The feelings he kept for that goofy viking remained inside with the same intensity of five years ago, and they were forbidden now more than ever... and that had nothing to do with any rule, it just couldn't be.

Hiccup was so close...

… yet so far...

... and the "Tic Tac" of the clock on the wall was able to remind him that cruel reality.

Because time ran for Hiccup, but not for him.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**Yes! Another chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Mandrake? Yeah, he's the villain here. I think that's a new one, uh? Six movies in one story, why? Because I can! xD**

**I think you can tell why Jack kinda dislikes Toothless and why Toothless dislikes Jack, right? RIGHT? xD**

**Thanks for the comments:**

**buslimpan****; taureansland; ****MySweetYaoi49****; ****elizabethobrien****; ****CatLoverx33****; Guest; thehellabove; ****kittsujen**

**Thank you! X3**

**I'll let you a drawing sketch of this chapter on tumblr:**

**(http) : /flordedesiertonsfan . tumblr post / 81761978272 / not-a-romantic-flight-fanfic**


	4. Different

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 4: SIMILAR BUT DIFFERENT**

.

He opened his eyes to the daylight coming through the window. He shifted a little stretching his arms and...

He suddenly opened his eyes wide as he remembered what had happened on the previous day.

"Jack?" He looked for him and found no one else in his bed, then looked around the room but, again, there was no one _"Was it a dream? No, wait, it would be a very strange dream, why would I dream of making him sleep in my bed?"_ he thought grimacing as he reluctantly got out of the bed "AGH!" he just took two steps and slipped falling flat on the ground.

He stayed lying on the floor for a few more seconds, processing what just had happened. That definitely had removed any hint of laziness and sleepiness he had.

"Nope, it was not a dream..." he said to himself narrowing his eyes as he realized that he had slipped on _ice_.

Jack had been there, there was no doubt of that.

Suddenly a yell from Toothless made him sit up at once. Apparently, Toothless had just woken up too, but why was he yelling?

When he looked at the dragon, he saw Toothless was struggling to free his tail that was in the middle of a huge pile of solid ice.

"Toothless!" Hiccup stood to his feet and ran towards him "calm down, buddy" he tried to calm the dragon, who was moving to escape "Wait, I'll help you" he brought a stake and a hammer to break the ice, loosening it enough for Toothless to stretch and got free "done, now you-OW!" Toothless gave him a whack in the head with his tail "Why did you hit me?" he complained glaring at the dragon, who glared back at him accusingly, as if it had been his fault.

Leaving aside the disagreement, Hiccup hastened to give Toothless his breakfast (he didn't want his mood to get worse) and left the house to look for Jack.

"Where could he be?" he wondered just before feeling a cold breeze and hearing the laughter of children, which led him to go to the back of his house, finding a handful of winter at the height of summer. The whole street was full of snow.

"Your army can't defeat me!"

And there he was ... that heartless being, playing with children a snow fight, making them have fun and laugh.

Hiccup couldn't help but smiling. He had always liked that, Jack was very charismatic and fun and, besides that, he never let a child behind, no matter how different that child seems.

"I win!" Jack shouted after hitting all children with snowballs while none had hit him "Come on! The one who hits me will win a flight through the clouds!"

The children were thrilled to imagine themselves flying through the clouds, so with more enthusiasm and laughter began throwing snowballs at the white-haired, who easily dodged them flying.

But suddenly, a snowball hit Jack in the head. Surprised, he turned around and Hiccup was there, smiling with some pride.

"It's Hiccup!" one of the children shouted when he saw the viking.

"Hiccup!" an girl shouted as they all ran towards him.

Jack was the first to reach Hiccup's side to complain that he was not playing, but the viking spoke first.

"Thanks for the so peculiar 'good morning'" he thanked him sarcastically, but still smiling. Jack chuckled at that.

"You're welcome, big head"

"Good morning, Hiccup!" the children greeted when they got to where Hiccup and Jack were.

"Good morning, you woke with energy, huh?" he smiled stroking the hair of one of them.

"Mister Jack Frost" a child spoke, his expression full of curiosity "is it true that you defeated the boogeyman?"

"It was a team effort" Jack said with a smirk.

"Remember that the boogeyman chases bad kids" Hiccup told them, leaving Jack a little confused with that "so you have to be good kids, ok?"

"Yes, Hiccup!" the group of children chorused.

"Wow" a kid approached the group looking around impressed, apparently he was just arriving "where did the snow come from? Did the queen make it?" he asked one of his friends.

Jack was surprised to hear that.

_"The queen?"_

"No, it was Mr. Jack Frost!" a boy replied, pointing to the white-haired.

"It's great!"

"Will you go to the skating at the castle, Mr. Jack Frost?" a little girl asked him pulling Jack's sweatshirt to get his attention.

Jack looked at her confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes, we will be there" Hiccup told the girl.

"Look, it's Toothless!" one of the children shouted all of the sudden. All the kids turned to the dragon that had just got out the house.

"Toothless!" they all ran to him to pet him, leaving Jack and Hiccup alone.

"The queen has ice powers?" Jack asked, calling the attention of the viking.

"Didn't you know?"

"No."

"She can make wonders with snow and ice" Hiccup said smiling "She's very powerful."

Jack grimaced. Finding out Elsa was an ice bender gave him a very strange and unpleasant feeling he didn't know how to describe.

_"If she's so great, then why does she need a personal guardian_?" he thought narrowing his eyes as he looked away "And what is that 'skating at the castle' thing?"

"Every Friday, before lunch time, people go to the castle and Elsa makes an ice rink and snow piles where everybody plays and has fun" Hiccup explained.

"..."

Great, wonderful, now the feeling got worse.

"Let's go for breakfast" Hiccup said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Where? To the castle?"

"Uhm ... no" the viking scratched his head, "I wanted to go for breakfast elsewhere."

Jack smirked. That proposal made him forget completely any discomfort, but he liked Hiccup's insistence, so he would put it a bit difficult.

"What's so interesting about that place compared to the breakfast buffet of the castle?" he asked, as if he was not convinced yet.

"Ice cream."

Jack opened his eyes wide.

"..."

"..."

"... Really?"

"Yes, it's a place where-"

"What are you waiting for?" he interrupted impatiently "Where is it? Come on, quickly! I don't have all day!" he began to drag the viking by the arm.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called the dragon, who raised his head to look at him "stay with the children and wait here, okay?" the viking asked, making Toothless tilt his head in confusion, "Come on, this way!" Hiccup grabbed Jack's wrist and guided him.

Before losing sight of Toothless, Jack turned to the dragon smirking and stuck his tongue at him.

The dragon snorted, very annoyed...

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Look, those are the flavors" Hiccup said pointing to the ice cream counter. Jack approached quickly to see what to choose.

Meanwhile, the Viking noticed the presence of known person in the place.

"Hi, Kristoff" he greeted approaching the blonde, who was finishing unloading a block of ice and putting it on the table of the owner of the place.

"Hey, Hiccup, good morning" Kristoff greeted with a smile.

"Working, eh?"

"As always" the blonde chuckled a little "I just came to leave these blocks of ice. Then I'll go to the palace to see Anna."

"And when are you going to ask her for marriage?" the viking asked with a mocking tone as he gave him light taps with the elbow. Kristoff laughed nervously at that.

"I don't want her to feel rushed. Also, don't think her sister would like that."

"Yes, bud, all has its time" he patted him on the shoulder "Elsa is a protective sister, uh?" he said with a soft smile, thereby causing Kristoff to stare at him for a moment with a suspicious face.

"And what about you? When are you gonna say it?" he finally asked.

"Mh ... I don't know what are you talking about" Hiccup laughed a little nervous and looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you do!" the blonde insisted. Hiccup smiled sheepishly, but more willing to respond.

"We're friends, and… well, actually... Ow!" he was interrupted when a little stone hit his head and he turned to see the culprit.

Where the hell did he get a stone?

"I said I didn't have all day, big head" Jack said smirking evilly and then went to sit at a table.

Hiccup snorted and was about to say something, but Kristoff interrupted.

"Oh, it's Jack Frost!" the blonde cried excited, and ran to where Jack was sitting "it's an honor to meet you, you are my favorite guardian, I love ice, ice is my life!" he said quickly, smiling from ear to ear "Can I have your autograph?" he asked handing Jack a wooden board.

"Of course!" Jack took his staff and touched the board with it. The ice flowed over the wood, leaving curved forms making the word "Jack".

"It's beautiful" Kristoff said watching the ice "look at these forms!" he put the board in front of Hiccup for him to look; Hiccup just smiled and nodded.

"Here's your pay" the owner of the place said approaching Kristoff, who took the money.

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye and thanks!" The blonde waved and ran away. They saw through the window how he ran to a reindeer "Look, Sven! An autograph of Jack Frost! No, wait! Don't lick it! No, bad reindeer!"

"He's nice" Jack opined amused, watching the blonde and his reindeer.

"His name is Kristoff" Hiccup introduced him "Anna's boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend? What a shame" Jack lamented with false sorrow making Hiccup show a wry smile.

"She's not your type, anyway" the viking said sitting at the table in front of the white haired.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow "She is a very fun and entertaining person."

"Well… haven't you heard of 'opposites attract'?" the brown-haired asked, his eyes on the window, "Usually people falls in love with someone who complements them, not someone who is alike. Anna is well complemented with Kristoff, for example."

"Okay, I understood, shut up. Talks about romance are boring" Jack complained rolling his eyes and looking away.

And boring or not, get to talk about _love_ with Hiccup was definitely not a good idea.

"Excuse me…" the owner of the ice cream shop asked standing next to the table "What flavor would you like?"

"I want blackberry" Jack replied.

"I want the usual" Hiccup said.

The man nodded and went to bring what they had asked.

"Did you sleep well?" the viking inquired remembering that he hadn't found Jack in the bed when he woke up. He knew that Jack always got up early without trouble, but he wanted to be sure there wasn't any problem "it was ok, right?"

Jack straightened in his seat and remained silent for a moment, looking anywhere than in Hiccup's eyes.

'It was ok' he asked?

_**/ * / Flash Back / * / **_

_It was a very different feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant at all. He knew it was time to get up and contrary to what he always did (jump out of bed), he snuggled and hugged tighter his warm pillow that was hugging him back and... _

_Wait, pillows didn't hug... _

_And they were not that warm... _

_Jack opened his eyes meeting the darkness; when his sight was accustomed, he noticed that he was under the blanket covering his head up, and when he lifted his head a little he saw that the pillow he was hugging was not a pillow... it was... _

"_...!" his eyes opened wide and he startled. What the hell? He didn't remember they fell slept in such a shameful position._

_He knew that Hiccup had a habit of shrugging on his bed and covering up his head when it was cold (not that he had been watching him or something). Jack thought he would do that this time, but instead of that, Hiccup had hugged him (unconsciously) seeking heat... pfff, heat ... seriously, that viking could be very stupid when asleep._

_Jack tried to move and noticed that the viking had him prisoner, not only with his arms, but with his legs too. _

_Hiccup let out a soft growl and Jack thought he was awake, but when he looked up he saw that the brown-haired was still asleep, and all the viking did was to assert his grip... _

_Finding himself more attached to Hiccup's chest, Jack felt the heat rising in his face and ... HEAT? Oh, no no no no! Not that! _

_In fact, his whole body was hot because of that silly viking, how dare he? He deserved a punishment... _

_**/ * / End of Flashback / * / **_

"Your snoring and the snoring of your lizard bothered me all night" the white-haired complained scowling angrily, surprising the brown-haired.

"But ... I don't snore"

"How do you know? You're sleeping when you do it"

"Here you go" the salesman interrupted the conversation by placing the cups with ice cream on the table. And leaving aside the _entertaining_ talk, they began to eat.

"What flavor is that?" Jack asked looking curiously at Hiccup's ice cream.

"Mh..." still with the spoon in his mouth, Hiccup looked at him a bit puzzled at the sudden and visible interest, "chocolate."

Jack moved his chair until he was next to the viking.

"I want to try it" he put his spoon in Hiccup's ice cream and then raised it to his mouth, while Hiccup looked at him puzzled and incredulous at such daring "Mmmh, the ice cream here is very good" he took his spoon towards the ice cream again, but this time Hiccup pushed the glass away, preventing it.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to eat my ice cream."

"Then buy another for me."

"Wha ...?" Hiccup blinked rapidly a few times, shocked, "You ended up your ice cream already?" he looked at Jack's glass, and yes, indeed, it was empty. How did he finish it so fast? They had just spent a few minutes!

"I'll get another one right away" the sudden voice at his side made Hiccup startle a little. It was the owner of the ice cream shop "what flavor do you want?" he asked Jack with a smile from ear to ear. Hiccup tried to intervene...

"Hey, that's not-"

"Chocolate!" Jack replied.

"I don't-"

"Immediately!" the salesman said and ran to bring the cream, leaving the viking with his mouth open, half speaking, completely ignored.

Hiccup snorted and looked at Jack reproachfully, while the white-haired wouldn't stop smiling wickedly.

"You're taking advantage of me because I'm a good person... and stop eating my ice cream!" he took away the spoon Jack was using. In response, Jack shrugged and grabbed the glass to drink the ice cream from it, leaving the viking with the open mouth by the impression "that's cheating."

"Here you go" the seller came back with the glass of ice cream and put it on the table.

"Now this is mine" Hiccup grabbed the cup in his hands and took it away from Jack, looking at him challenging.

"Fine…" Jack shrugged and then dropped his arms on the table, leaning on one hand.

Hiccup took a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and left it there, looking askance at Jack, who was staaaaaaaaaaring...

"..."

"..."

"Agh..."

**/ * / Five minutes later ... / * / **

"Mmmh, this is really delicious" Jack said as he finished eating the last spoonful of ice cream that was in the glass. Hiccup pouted, annoyed. And he was about to say very sarcastically if 'his majesty' wanted something else, but he didn't have time to do it because...

"Would you like another?" the seller asked to Jack, making Hiccup startle again. When the hell did he approach again?

"Hey, stop standing there, I won't pay anymore" he told the seller, then he looked at Jack "Are you done?"

"I want another."

Was he serious?

"If you want one, you pay for it" the viking grumbled, crossing his arms, refusing to satisfy Jack's whims.

"... Please?" the white-haired said tilting his head, as if trying to convince him with that seemingly innocent gesture.

"..." Hiccup grimaced. Maybe that method would work with some people, but he knew that he was just trying to manipulate him "Do you think a 'please' will be enough?"

"He's asking politely, it must be enough" the seller said standing next to Hiccup. The viking turned to look at him, perplexed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No" the man answered honestly.

"All right" Jack said with apparent resignation making Hiccup turn his attention to him "Don't buy anything and leave me here, starving" he laid his head on the table, looking like a very innocent victim.

Hiccup looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Starving? You already ate three!"

"I should have gone to eat breakfast at the palace" the white-haired murmured keeping the same expression.

"Okay..." Viking growled resigned "but it's the last one"

"What flavor?" the seller asked.

"I want to try lemon" Jack replied, straightening in his chair and smiling again as if nothing had happened.

The man left to go get the glass of ice cream. Then Hiccup heard the soft laughter of Jack, who was looking at him mockingly.

"What?" the viking asked narrowing his eyes, smiling wryly "You think extortion is fun?"

"No... well, yes, it's fun" he said amused "but I was laughing because you got some ice cream on the face."

"Huh? Where?" Hiccup wiped a side of his face.

"On the other side" Jack said "below... no, that's too low" he laughed at the failed attempts of the viking, and without much thought, he took one of the napkins that were on the table and got closer to wipe Hiccup's face.

"Ow! Don't be so rough!" the viking complained as Jack rubbed the napkin sharply into his face, as if trying to rip the skin.

"I need to do it rough so you don't have any stain of chocolate" he finished and left the napkin aside "do you want your beloved Elsa to think you need a bib?"

"… Huh?" Hiccup forgot the protest he was about to do when he heard that last quote. Beloved Elsa?

"Here you go" the seller returned and left the lemon ice cream on the table.

"Thanks" Jack thanked and offered Hiccup a spoon "Here, I'll share it with you."

"Oh, thank you very much for sharing something I'm paying" the viking said sarcastically "you're very generous."

"If you don't want, more for me" Jack shrugged and began eating.

"Give me that!"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Yesterday you couldn't meet him because he was very busy" Anna said, talking about her boyfriend, while walking next to Merida and Rapunzel through the palace "but he's coming today. You'll like him."

"How is he?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"He's a little shy and awkward, but he's a great person and very tender" she described him laughing a little. They could tell in her eyes that she loved him a lot, "he is the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" she said proudly.

"That's a thing?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Of course it is!" the orange-haired said, "And, what about you, girls? Already met someone special? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, well…" Rapunzel started talking with some nervousness smiling while looking to the side "I met someone who... uhm..." suddenly Rapunzel 's face darkened as she realized what she was saying "we are not allowed to have a love relationship, because in addition to many responsibilities, we are immortal , that means we can't grow in age." he said ruefully.

"Wow, that's horrible" Anna said shocked and grief, "So ... the only one with who you could have a relationship is Jack?"

"Yes, but ... I see him as a brother" the blonde claimed with a smile.

"Besides, Jack already has his eyes on someone else" the redhead said with ease.

"Who? You?" Anna asked.

"Ew, no!" Merida grimaced at the mere thought "I love him as a brother, too"

"Does that mean that you will never marry?"

"Well, I have no rush to marry" Merida shrugged, "I like my freedom."

"I would like to marry, I mean, in the future" Rapunzel said with a small smile as she put her hair behind her ear, "but it's not possible" she concluded sadly.

"Wait, if you three love each other as if you were siblings..." Anna looked thoughtful as she stared into nothingness "then, who's the one Jack loves romantically?"

"..." Merida and Rapunzel exchanged glances, "well, he didn't tell us but we are not blind to not notice it" the redhead said playing with a lock of her curly hair.

"Unfortunately, one can't decide who to love" Rapunzel seconded.

Anna let out a gasp of surprise when she drew a conclusion from what she just heard.

"Is it a forbidden love?" she smiled as if the idea excited her because... it was exciting! A forbidden and dramatic love was simply romantic and inspiring.

"Sort of..."

"Hello!" a cheerful voice interrupted the conversation "I didn't know we had visitors!" the three girls turned around and found...

"AAAAAAAHH!" Merida and Rapunzel shouted. The redhead didn't hesitate a second in unsheathe her sword and thrust it in the living snowman's chest.

"Ah!" the snowman shouted when the sword was inserted into his body "I've been impaled!... again." he said smiling.

"What's that?!" Rapunzel asked, pointing to the snowman.

"Calm down, he's a friend." Anna said. She had forgotten to tell them about his small and unusual friend, who two days ago had said he would travel around Arendelle to make new friends... apparently he had returned.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf greeted opening his arms made of branch.

"Oh." Merida instantly relaxed and smiled back, "Sorry for piercing you, Olaf" she apologized drawing her sword from the snowman's chest, "It was a defensive reflex"

"How can a snowman be alive?" Rapunzel asked perplexed.

"And have his own flurry" Merida stressed watching the small cloud over Olaf's head.

"Ah, Elsa made him with her powers" Anna said, smiling as if it was very normal.

The girls looked at her in surprise.

"The queen has ice powers?"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

After eating ice cream, Hiccup and Jack _finally_ came out of the place. The white-haired was telling him about the time Merida tried to compete against him in eating ice cream and how the girl spent most of the day with a headache, when suddenly they saw a black dragon running towards them.

Seeing that Toothless didn't have a very cheerful face, Hiccup stood in front of Jack instinctively.

"Oh oh, I think he comes for revenge." Jack smiled carefree, as if the dragon wasn't running towards him with a face of wanting to rip his arm.

"Toothless, calm down!" when Toothless reached them, Hiccup stopped him opening his arms, while the dragon kept growling and trying to dodge the viking to get to Jack.

In response, Jack stuck his tongue at the dragon.

Hiccup turned to him and saw that Jack was making gestures.

"Would you stop irritating him?"

"No." the guardian replied smirking.

"Toothless, don't mind him." the brown-haired asked to his dragon, but Toothless kept looking at Jack angrily "I don't know what's wrong with him; it's the first time he gets like that with someone for more than ten minutes."

"You really don't know why?" the white-haired asked in disbelief raising an eyebrow "He's obviously jealous. Apparently, you have a dragon girlfriend, Hiccup." he laughed mockingly.

"What?" Hiccup looked at him oddly, as if the idea didn't convince him at all. He could imagine Toothless being jealous of another dragon, but not of a person, "He's not jealous. A lot of people have approached me before and he didn't care."

"I tell you he's jealous" Jack repeated very sure.

"I remind you that I'm the expert on dragons" the viking said with some sarcasm. Jack rolled his eyes; yes, Hiccup could be very smart, but for some things he was somewhat fool, "I think he's like that because you are irritating."

Jack smirked when an idea furrowed his mind.

"Do you want me to demonstrate it?"

Hiccup turned to Jack, showing interest and curiosity.

"How?"

Jack approached until he was in front of him. Hiccup looked at him not knowing what the white-haired was about to do, until Jack put his arms around his neck and stuck his body to his, and then, keeping a mischievous smile, he began to bring his face closer and closer as if he was about to…

"See? I told you" Jack said victorious, watching as Toothless began to growl with more impetus, and moved as if he was containing the urge to jump him, "Look how he gets just because..." he stopped talking when he returned his gaze to Hiccup, who maintained his surprised open wide eyes fixed on him and had some blush on his face.

"..."

"..."

"I'm telling you to look."

"Wh... What?" the viking muttered and blinked rapidly as if he just had returned from the land of lalala.

"At your dragon!"

"Ah..." Hiccup turned to look at Toothless. It took him a while to remember what the demonstration was about… what was he supposed to see?

"See?" Jack said again pointing to Toothless and stepping away from the viking "your dragon girlfriend is jealous."

"And..." he frowned confused, still feeling odd after what Jack did, what was that feeling? He didn't give much time to think about it because it was over as quickly as it had begun, "why would he be jealous of you in particular?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Jack shrugged and started to walk away, as if the matter didn't interest him.

"..." Hiccup kept thoughtful as he gazed at Toothless. Knowing as he knew his dragon, Toothless used to have a sixth sense for perceiving things... could he be suspicious of Jack for some reason in particular that he was not aware?

"We better go to the castle" the white-haired said, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Did you sleep well, Jack?"

Jack winced to see the sly smile and suggestive look of his redheaded companion. He didn't have to be psychic to realize what she was really asking, but they were very few times when he was left frightened with such insinuations, so what he did was laugh a little before answering.

"Yes, I slept well, thanks for asking" the white-haired said smiling sideways and lifting the chin a little, putting one hand in his pocket while maintaining a calm expression.

"Did you take advantage of the opportunity to snuggle?" Merida was a very insistent girl; she wasn't going to give up until seeing him annoyed. But Jack knew the best was to play along.

"Yes, I did. He hugged me aaaaaall night" he kept his smile and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Merida laughed out loud at that. What he said was true, but Jack knew she thought he was joking.

That sort of things (someone cuddling with him sleeping) was something that Jack would normally use to annoy someone, for example, teasing Bunny saying, "Oh , you care" just because he stuck his head to see if he was hurt from falling out the flying sled. It was usual for Jack to do things like that, so it would be like him to annoy Hiccup with the fact that he had hugged him in his sleep... but it was not an _usual_ situation, because it was _Hiccup,_ and joking with that would be the same as playing with his own feelings, and he even run the risk of putting himself in evidence!

"This is all I need" they heard Hiccup's voice, who returned carrying a wooden box, which was supposed to have some materials for experiments. With him were Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa.

"Hey, Hiccup…" Merida approached him smirking and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack stood stiff... she was not going to do what he thought she was going to do, was she? "Is it true that you two cuddled all night?" she whispered in Hiccup's ear.

Damn it.

"Huh?" inertially, Hiccup took his eyes towards Jack, confused. The white-haired moved fast.

"Ahahahah! You're so funny, Merida!" Jack gave her hard slap on the back making her turn to send him a glare "Your imagination has no limits, hahahahah!" he faked his best laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked with curiosity when she saw Jack laughed, approaching them with Rapunzel.

"Hiccup" Elsa called the viking, who quickly came up to her.

"Come on, tell us what was so funny" Anna insisted, while Merida said "nothing, nothing" with a nervous smile. Jack turned his attention to Hiccup and Elsa.

"Don't you need anything else?" Elsa asked Hiccup, who showed her a soft smile.

"No, this is enough for now" Hiccup said looking at the box in his arms.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"If I need help, I'll let you know" he said, "and don't worry, I will make every effort to find a way to restore the forest."

Elsa smiled softly.

"I know you will succeed"

"Of course he will!" Hiccup jumped a little when he got a hard slap on the back. He turned at the voice and found Jack at his side , showing a smirk, "His big head is not there for nothing" the white-haired said giving a couple of knocks to Hiccup's head, as if it was a door, and Hiccup couldn't even defend himself because his arms were occupied.

"Thank you for your quirky support, Jack" the viking said sarcastically as he frowned "it's time to go" he announced and headed toward the exit. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida followed him.

Jack snorted with some anticipated frustration. They were heading to different parts of the eroded forest again to do surveillance and look for clues that may help find answers to counter the destruction. Hiccup was going to another part of the forest to collect samples and experiment some of his ideas to see if he could get some positive reaction to eliminate the erosion.

Surveillance was always boring; there was nothing interesting to do. Why did they have to do surveillance? The queen already had sentry soldiers doing guard around the forest, and they had a trumpet to announce if anything happened. Seriously, he didn't see the point of going there.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Well…" Hiccup and Toothless stopped at the edge of the eroded place, and leaving the box on the floor, he began to take the things he needed "first, I'll try with the earth that Bunny gave me" he took a bottle of wood and pulled the lid out to pour some earth on the rot. Then he waited a while to see results "Well… that didn't work." he concluded disappointed.

He had made a lot of research about erosion and ancient battles that Mandrake was conducted in the Earth Kingdom. Many years ago, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom was chosen by the Man in the Moon and he gave her special powers; but a great power meant a great responsibility, therefore, the Man in the Moon decided that leaving all that burden on a single person was not the best, and he dispersed the power. Now, a lot of people from Earth Kingdom had some kind of magical power, like Bunny (earth handling), Sandman (gold sand), Pitch (black sand) and Rapunzel (healer powers of a medicinal flower). But those powers were derived from the original; they weren't the answer he wanted.

"What do you say, bud?" he told Toothless, as always asking for his opinion "Would you like to live in this forest of rot?"

Toothless growled, shaking his head in response.

"Yes, I wouldn't like, too." the viking agreed, and then returned his gaze to the contaminated soil "This is done with magic, so we have to counter it with magic, too... but exactly what kind of magic?"

**/ * / Two frustrating hours later ... / * /**

"This is so frustrating!" the viking complained putting a hand on his head "none of this works, there must be something I'm omitting" with nothing else to do, he got the stuff he had brought, "let's go, buddy. I need to check those books again" he climbed onto Toothless "Jack and the girls must be at the castle already." Toothless let out a groan at the name "hey, why do you dislike Jack so much?" Hiccup bent his head to look at Toothless, earning another groan in response.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Rapunzel sighed while looking around with a big smile on her face. From the balcony where she was, she could see all people enjoying playing in the snow and ice skating. It was wonderful.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hiccup went to the balcony and stood beside the blonde "I'm surprised you're not there having fun, too."

"I'll go soon." Rapunzel said smiling, "Anna has gone to get a pair of shoes I could borrow. I couldn't walk on the ice or skate barefoot, could I?"

Hiccup chuckled. It was strange but Rapunzel was used to wear no shoes, just like Jack, but unlike him, she wasn't tolerant to cold.

"Yes, you're right" the viking agreed leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked staring at him "Why aren't you there?"

"I like to watch" Hiccup said turning his eyes to the panorama.

"..." Rapunzel stared at him silently, then turned her eyes towards people, too.

From there, she could see Elsa making beautiful things with the snow and keeping the attention of some children who watched in awe. On the other hand, Jack was there playing with a lot of kids in the snow.

Hiccup chuckled a little getting Rapunzel's attention, and she saw he was still watching towards the people, showing a goofy smile.

The blonde couldn't help wondering who exactly he was looking at to have such a mesmerized expression.

At anything special?

At _anyone_ especial?

She knew exactly what Jack felt for Hiccup, and knew that those feelings hadn't faded with time. But she was not sure about Hiccup...

She always noticed the special interest Hiccup had about Jack, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Hiccup sees him in a romantic way. She was in doubt, especially since Hiccup always expressed openly his interest in girls; when he was still a guardian, he used to talk about how it would be if he had a girlfriend and stuff, Jack otherwise, despite being charming and a girl-magnet, never got really interested in those kinds of things.

Rapunzel knew if Hiccup had had a romantic interest in Jack, he would have said it. Jack never told him because he didn't want to risk his friendship with Hiccup, but Hiccup was the kind of person who takes risks, no matter how crazy or irrational his acts could seem. Hiccup was a somewhat impulsive and very persevering person when something got into his head, and the limitations he may find on the way weren't a problem for him. So, if Hiccup would have concluded that he was in love with Jack, he would have done something about it.

So... did that mean that he had no feelings for Jack? Or did it mean that he hadn't realized his own feelings?

Five years ago, she had thought it was the second option, and at that time she wanted to talk to him about it, but Merida told her Hiccup was still lacked of mature and it was better not to get in the middle of that subject. Rapunzel understood her point every time she heard Hiccup speak of "girlfriend" and "status" so lightly, which was normal, Hiccup was only 15 at the time; he was too young to take seriously such things.

But now that he was older and more mature, Rapunzel wondered if there was something special in his heart for Jack... or if on the contrary he liked someone else...

She would love to see them together, but…

Maybe... maybe it was the best if Hiccup didn't have feelings for Jack, because the gap of the immortality was between them.

The look of Rapunzel was saddened to think about it.

"You know, Hiccup?" she spoke suddenly, "I think you're very lucky."

"Uhm? Why?" Hiccup asked somewhat taken aback with the comment.

"Well, remember when we were selected to be guardians? I accepted without a second thought because it would be my ticket out the tower where I was locked, I didn't think about what might happen in the future" the blonde said with some bitterness as she stared into nothingness "you're mortal now and you can live a normal life. You can marry and have a family."

Rapunzel took her eyes to the viking, and saw that he didn't seem very happy at what she had just said, which surprised her a little.

Hiccup glanced towards the people again.

"Yes, I'm a mortal... and when this battle is over…" unconsciously, his eyes fell on Jack, "once again I won't be allowed to see the team."

Rapunzel looked shocked.

Hiccup was regretting to become mortal?

"Hiccup…"

"Here are the shoes!" Anna shouted entering the balcony with a pair of shoes in hands. She seemed agitated, as if she had done a lot of work looking for the shoes. Hiccup chuckled; knowing her as he knew her, it was sure that she took forever to choose 'the right color' of shoes between all she had "I hope they are your size."

Rapunzel took the shoes and put them on.

"They are perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Anna smiled back, then she looked at Hiccup "And you? What are you doing here, _sir_?" she asked in a disapproval way.

"Uhm…" He blinked a little confused "… watching?"

"Watching is boring!" she shouted "You have to… OH!" she looked at where the villagers were, "Did Elsa and Jack interacted?" the princess asked with curiosity.

"Why are you asking that?" Hiccup inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, I had noticed some… _tension_ between them" Anna said winced as she was worried about the subject.

"Tension?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah… I mean, I thought they would get along because they both have snow powers, but no, when they talk alone they do it in a very polite and _cold_ way… as if they were rivaling about something."

Rapunzel was very confused listened what Anna was saying. Jack was a smiling and friendly person… unless there was something he doesn't like, and she couldn't think about something he could have against the queen to…

Wait.

Could it be…?

Could it be that Jack was jealous?

She knew that Jack was a very possessive person, but then, if Jack was jealous it must be for a reason. Maybe he saw something between Hiccup and Elsa that he didn't like…

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup, who was still conversing with Anna.

Could it be that Hiccup liked Elsa and that was why Jack couldn't get along with her?

If Hiccup liked Elsa it would be very ironic because, well, she had snow powers just like Jack, she was somewhat rebellious, she liked to play with snow and ice, she used to smirk in a superior way and…

Suddenly Rapunzel's brain made a _click_.

Elsa

Jack

Elsa

Jack

OF COURSE!

How couldn't she notice it before? There were so many similarities between them, that it was almost ridiculous.

Could it be that Hiccup liked Elsa because she reminded him of Jack?

Or could it be that she was just thinking weird things that made no sense?

Rapunzel took her green eyes towards Hiccup again.

Hiccup was a very intelligent person, but as Merida always said, men were somewhat idiots without exception.

"I thought it would be like having a brother, you know, because the powers and stuff" Anna said continuing the conversation, "but no."

"Yes, they have a lot of similitudes and maybe that's why they feel some tension" Hiccup smiled relaxed, "But for me, they are completely different."

Rapunzel looked at him surprised.

Even with a lot of similitudes, for him they were completely different? What did that mean?

"Ok, let's leave the subject and let's go to play!" the orange-haired bellowed, running to the door.

"Let's go, Hiccup" Rapunzel said to the viking to join the fun.

"No, I'm fine, I'll stay here." Hiccup said.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport" Anna complained.

"Yes, look…" Rapunzel said pointing to the people "even Sven, Toothless and Maximus are playing in the snow... MAXIMUS?!" she shouted perplexed to realize that there was a white horse. Was that Maximus?

Without hesitation, Rapunzel clung to her hair and jumped off the balcony reaching the ground.

"Wow" Anna said impressed "I would like to do that with my hair, hahahahah!"

Rapunzel ran and went to where the horse was.

"Maximus!" the named horse turned when he heard his name and ran to her in contentment "What are you doing here?" she asked stroking him.

"Hi, Rapunzel" Rapunzel turned to the seductive voice and saw a brown-haired guy there, which with pint of beau leaned on a fence doing a cool pose that fell apart completely when the weight of his body moved the fence and fell... but that very second he stood up, brushed off the dust and crossed his arms trying to look cool again "How are you?" He asked, smiling gallantly.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said with a smile.

"I was just passing by and suddenly I saw an unusual snow party" he explained his presence there "not that I'm following you or anything like that."

Rapunzel smiled and raised an eyebrow at his obvious lie, and then laughed. She decided that she would pretend she didn't get it.

"Well, if you are passing by then let's go to play!"

"Play? Ehm ... no, you go, I'm fine here." Eugene said just before being pulled by the arm.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Anna insisted. She was still on the balcony trying to convince Hiccup to get down, "Go show them that you are an expert on snowboarding!"

"They are not snowboarding, they are _skating._" the viking corrected, "and I'm not good at that."

"That doesn't matter!" the orange-haired grabbed his wrist and dragged him "Let's go!"

Well, there was no way out. It was hard to say no to her.

They descended the stairs running (Hiccup almost fell) and left the palace, reaching where the others were.

"Anna" Kristoff approached with a smile when he saw his girlfriend "where had you been?"

"I was just looking for shoes for Rapunzel and then was trying to convince this gentleman to come." Anna explained pointing to Hiccup accusingly, "it's not acceptable that-AAHH!" Anna gave a sudden shout making Hiccup and Kristoff startle scared.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked worried.

"Did you see what Jack just did? Did you see what Jack just did?!" Anna said with panic.

"What? What did he do?" the viking asked looking around, looking for Jack.

"He threw a snowball at Elsa!" Anna replied.

"And what's the problem with that? They're just playing." Kristoff tried to calm her down, but then they saw Elsa began to form a giant snowball and glared at Jack.

"Oh..." Jack said shocked to see the huge snowball "that's not good."

Jack began flying, escaping from Elsa, who ran after him with the snowball that was floating over her head with her powers.

"It amazes me how Elsa can run with those heels" Merida said, as if the rest wasn't impressing.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, Jack spotted him, then flew towards him and stood behind his back using him as a shield, while Anna and Kristoff, who were standing next to the viking, decided to run away for life's sake.

Still holding the giant snowball, Elsa stopped several feet in front of Hiccup, frowning at the sight of Jack behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered to Jack, who looked at Elsa with a victorious smile.

"Don't worry, she won't do it." the white-haired whispered back.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"You don't know her…" the frightened viking muttered.

"As if she would dare to hit her dear, innocent and kind personal guard-"

The huge snowball fell on them.

Elsa approached laughing to see Hiccup awkwardly getting out of the snow with Jack.

"Hahahah! Sorry, Hiccup…" the queen apologized, still laughing, grabbing Hiccup's wrists to help him to stand, "… but you didn't move out the way."

Hiccup smiled back.

"You got competitive, huh?"

Jack, who was still sitting in the snow, snorted annoyed.

"Hahahah!" Anna laughed pointing to Hiccup "Your hair looks so funny!"

The viking brushed off the snow of his hair and his clothes.

"I'm all right-OW!" a snowball (small this time) hit Hiccup's nape.

It was Jack, who was frowning at the viking.

"That was for not being a good shield." Jack said.

Merida chuckled. Jack was soooo _cute_ when he wanted Hiccup's attention.

"Snow fight!" Anna shouted excitedly and took a snowball in her hands.

And everyone started playing.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He sighed as he walked aimlessly away from where the others were ... especially away from where he was... with her.

In that moment, they were skating. Elsa was very _sweet_, holding Hiccup's hands to help him to skate. She was so lovely and Hiccup looked at her with a goofy expression, while he got away and the viking didn't even notice…

Well, enough was enough, he had to accept the reality and resign himself once and for all. First, he was immortal and Hiccup was not. Second, Hiccup didn't feel the same for him. And third, it was obvious that Hiccup liked Elsa.

Yeah, maybe years ago Hiccup liked other girls in a fleeting way, but Hiccup was more mature now, and if he liked someone it must in a serious way, right?

Besides, he hadn't a slightest chance, even if Hiccup returned his feelings. It just wasn't possible. Endpoint.

On second thought, that was what Hiccup should do: have a wife, have a family and live a normal and happy life... and what it came to him ... well ... he just wasn't in that future...

"Why the sad face, Jack?"

"...!" Jack turned around when he heard that voice, getting a defensive position. As imagined, Pitch was standing in front of him "what are you doing here?" he snapped frowning.

"Prepare yourself..." Pitch said while black sand waved menacingly around him "because I came for... REVENGE!" He shouted causing Jack to prepare to shoot ice, but suddenly the black sand disappeared and Pitch looked at him with a quiet smile, "just kidding, you're not that special."

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I came here for other issues" Pitch said keeping his composure feature as he put his arms behind his back.

"You are involved with the problem that's happening here, aren't you?" it was the quick conclusion Jack made.

"I don't know what you mean." the raven said shrugging, "I'm here looking for a friend."

"A friend? As if you had a single friend." Jack snorted with contempt.

"Pitch."

The third voice made Jack turn around.

It was Hiccup.

"Hi, Hiccup" Pitch greeted.

"You're not bothering Jack, are you?" the viking said sending Pitch a stern look as he walked to stand in the middle of them.

Jack looked at him confused and puzzled, what was happening?

"No no, calm down, we were just talking, right, Jack?" He asked with false kindness, earning a killer look from Jack "Although the desire to torture him psychologically is still present." he growled, returning the gesture, "and how are you, Hiccup?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to give you some information."

"Why are you _here_?"

Pitch was about to reply again, but then he understood the meaning of the question. He glanced at Jack and then looked at Hiccup again.

"I already told you that I wasn't doing anything to him. I promised I wouldn't, remember?" the dark-haired said impatient, "I didn't want to go where you were because I don't like crowded places where everyone laughs, has fun and stuff" he rolled his eyes as if the only mention of it caused disgust, "I saw that you suddenly were looking for something and then you started walking towards where Jack was, so I decided to wait for you here."

"..." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you want the information or not?" Pitch began to get impatient, so Hiccup decided to continue.

"I listen."

"Wait a minute!" before Pitch could speak, Jack interrupted, approaching Hiccup with sharp look on his face "Can you explain what is happening here, you traitor?"

"What?" Hiccup seemed not to understand.

"Why do you talk to this guy with such familiarity?" Jack asked without removing his accuser eyes of him.

"Hey, 'this guy' has a name" Pitch clarified offended.

"Shut up!" Jack ordered. It was not him who he expected to answer.

"If you want to know so much, Hiccup and I are friends" the raven said, stepping closer to the viking "right, Hiccup?"

"Yes." The brown-haired replied.

"What?" Jack was incredulous "he tried to destroy us! And he destroyed Sandman!"

"But he returned, so it doesn't count" Pitch offset.

"I told you to shut up!"

"I brought Pitch from his confinement, Jack" the viking confessed.

"What?"

"Do you remember when the nightmares took me and I was locked up?" Pitch asked beginning with the explanation "Well, Hiccup went there to kill me."

"Destroy." Hiccup corrected.

"Whatever. He was there to destroy me for trying to destroy all of you and..."

_**/ * / Flash Back / * / **_

_Within his den, sitting crouched in a corner of that dark place, surrounded and tormented by nightmares that he had created himself, he heard a noise... as if someone was approaching. _

"_Who's there?"_

_The person came walking slowly with a black dragon on his side that was easily lost in the dark. _

"_Who are you?" Pitch asked when he saw the boy._

"_You don't need to know" the brown-haired said and unsheathed a strange sword._

"_Wait, you're… the missing guardian?" the raven asked when he distinguished better the person "Hiccup, right? Wow, you've grown" he observed, then he looked to his nightmares, which didn't seem to bother the viking "I see you don't feel fear" he snorted at him contemptuously "why are you here?"_

"_I came to destroy you."_

"_..." Pitch grimaced. He wasn't expecting a different response, "you're going to avenge your friends, huh? Go ahead, do it. I don't care, nobody cares" he shrugged, not moving from where he was, "after all, I have no purpose in this world. That's my punishment for being different."_

_Hiccup frowned. _

"_We all have a purpose. The surrender is your own decision."_

"_My only purpose is fear, and I've tried everything. I even improved my powers to create nightmares, but it was in vain." the raven complained with disappointment "I'm alone and all I get from others is indifference. All I could do was ending up trapped here and feeling... fear" he muttered. _

"_..." Hiccup stared at him in silence for a moment "how pathetic."_

"_What?"_

"_Pathetic."_

"_Don't call me that, insolent brat!" Pitch shouted offended "You don't know what I've lived!"_

"_Of course I do, that's why I'm calling you pathetic" the viking said remaining serious._

"_..." Pitch was silent, shocked at what he had just heard. He was even more surprised when he saw that Hiccup kept his sword "why did you keep your sword? Weren't you going to kill me?"_

"_Destroy." Hiccup corrected._

"_Whatever!"_

"_No, I don't do things that way."_

_Pitch looked confused. _

"_But I tried to destroy your friends" he reminded. _

"_I'll give you another chance."_

"_To destroy them?"_

"_No" Hiccup growled rolling his eyes "to make things right"_

_Pitch grimaced. _

"_I told you that my only purpose is to cause fear. I don't do good things."_

"_You can do good things causing fear."_

_The raven looked surprised. _

"_... Really?"_

_Hiccup offered his hand. _

"_What is different is often seen as bad, but it doesn't have to be bad. Sometimes all it takes to overcome all the damage that loneliness causes is a hand" the viking said. _

"_..." Pitch looked at the boy's hand with some doubt... would it be a trap?_

"_If you accept this opportunity, I won't destroy you."_

"_How do you know that I won't betray you in the future?" the raven asked, was that boy serious? Was he really trusting him? _

"_You won't." Hiccup said. _

"_You're very weird." Pitch smiled "I like that."_

_**/ * / End of Flashback / * / **_

"And I shook his hand and we are friends now." Pitch ended with a quiet smile.

Jack turned his eyes to the viking.

"And you don't care that he tried to destroy us?"

"Resentment leads to nothing good, Jack" Hiccup explained "it just becomes a cycle of hatred. If it's possible to turn bad into good, it should be done."

"What good could come out of Pitch's powers?" the white-haired snapped pointing to the mentioned.

"For some people it's easier to see the light when there is some darkness" Hiccup replied.

"What?"

"Hiccup proposed that I could give nightmares to bad people and scare them" Pitch explained "I'm like a punisher for children and adults who misbehave. Just imagine it, a guy who spends all day working and forgetting to be with his family leaving them very sad, and then I go and give him nightmares about his family dying brutally, and TADA! He'll feel fear, think things and do something about it."

"…"

"…"

What the hell?

"What about the children?" Jack sent him a furious look.

"North has a 'Naughty list', remember?" Pitch said rolling his eyes "You have to be realistic, not all children are little angels."

"No need to worry, Jack" the viking said conciliator "Counselors know and approve."

"Even Sandman?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, his opinion was the most important" the brown-haired said.

"The tiny one got very grumpy, but eventually accepted my apology" Pitch said smiling "though he's still grumpy."

"I bear full responsibility, Jack" Hiccup insisted when he saw that Jack didn't look convinced at all.

"Also, no one hates me; they even made a day in my honor: Halloween!" the raven cried enthusiastically "then, friends?"

"Never" Jack stepped back "fear is my enemy"

"Geez, you're as grumpy as Sandman. Well, I don't care" he shrugged and looked at the viking "back to the topic, Hiccup, I came to give information about Mandrake."

Hiccup sighed. He was not going to convince Jack that easy, and less if Pitch was present.

"What do you know about him?" he decided to return to the subject.

"One of my nightmares found his hideout and heard part of his plan" Pitch explained as he stroked the horse made of black sand that flew by his side "He will attack today, when the sun begins to set. He will attack coming from the north" he reported.

"What tells us you're not lying?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"Tells you the two years I spent away from you, guardians. Hiccup said he didn't want me to bother you." the raven said, surprising Jack, "indeed, Hiccup, why did you mention him in particular?" he asked Hiccup, but the viking was concentrated thinking about the battle that was coming.

"Did you hear something about his powers?" Hiccup questioned "Any information that we should consider to face them?"

"Nothing you don't know already" Pitch answered, "and he seems to be very sure you can't beat him. I also heard they want the queen because of her power."

"I already assumed."

"Well, if you know so much then don't ask" the raven sulked.

"Where is his hideout?"

"He hides inside one of the arid mountains, it was very hot there, and everything was rot. I can trace the path on a map if you like."

"It was very hot?"

"Yes, and I think they don't like the cold" Pitch replied, "They were complaining all the time of the cold they would endure fighting the queen."

"..." Hiccup remained meditative for a moment "We can't fight them if they are within that mountain, it's their territory and we don't know it as they do. We need them out of there, but we can't give them a chance to disperse and reach Arendelle."

"By the way, why are the villagers playing?" Pitch asked pointing to the castle which was still crowded "Shouldn't the queen make an evacuation?"

"She will, but she'll do it calmly. Fear is her enemy" Hiccup said serious, "Elsa doesn't let the fear consume and control her."

"It seems that all handlers of ice and snow are against fear" Pitch mumbled glancing at Jack, who returned his glare "what a surprise"

"To stay calm and control her powers, she needs to keep serene, which would be very difficult if she sees all her people being fearful and agitated" the Viking went on to explain "She decided to put her trust in us and herself to protect the villagers, there is no need to succumb to fear or transmit fear to her subjects"

"If you say so."

"Let's go, we must tell others about this" Hiccup turned to return to the castle, "There are a couple of experiments I want to try."

Without a word, Jack growled and stepped forward flying and leaving them behind.

"I think he's mad at you~" Pitch sang walking beside Hiccup, who sent him a warning look, at what the raven just smiled.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

When Hiccup and Pitch arrived to the castle, Merida was about to slice the raven with her sword and Rapunzel was about to hit him with a pan, but Hiccup explained them the situation. They understood unless that didn't mean they didn't dislike Pitch.

Now, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack were in the main hall of the palace. Hiccup had gone to prepare a few things for an experiment, and they had to wait for his instructions.

"Guys" Anna approached the guardians "Hiccup requests your presence at the research room. Let's go, I will lead you."

They followed her up the stairs while she commented about Hiccup's working.

"I am surprised how concentrated he is, when he gets to do his research it's impossible for something to distract him" she smiled with admiration, "and I can't stay focused on anything for more than two minutes, hahahahah!"

She came to a room and opened the door.

"Here they are, Hiccup" the orange-haired announced.

"Guys, I want you to see this and tell me your opinion" the viking asked. Merida, Rapunzel and Anna came to see. Jack was a few feet away, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm trying to replicate a mixture that Sandman and Bunny did years ago" Hiccup said turning his eyes towards the container on his desk "Bunny said it helped to form the den full of vegetation he has as home; I just have to add to this…" he put earth into the container "Sandman's sand and leave it pouring for a minute exactly" he placed the bottle of gold sand on a small slant platform of iron , so a trickle of sand started to pour to the container continuously, then Hiccup began to control the time with the clock "I hope it works ..."

"Surely it will work" Rapunzel said.

"Mh" Jack muttered listless and turned his angry look away.

Hiccup turned to Jack, and leaving the clock on the table he approached him.

"You are still mad at me because of Pitch, aren't you?" the viking asked standing in front of him.

"What do you think?" the white-haired growled uncrossing his arms and grasping his staff firmly.

"Look, Jack, you must understand" he tried to persuade him, "giving him a chance was the best option."

"Oh yeah, the best option is to give a chance to the guy who wanted to destroy us, but when another guy wants to marry the beautiful queen you want to get rid of him at all costs, don't you?"

"What? Elsa has nothing to do with-"

"You already decided to be friends with him, so do me a favor and don't talk to me for the rest of your mortal life" he walked towards the door, ending the discussion, but Hiccup was far from finish it, and worse with what Jack just said, so he held Jack's arm and made him turn towards him again "let me go!"

"Stop being so childish and listen" the viking ordered frowning. He wouldn't let him leave until this matter was solved.

"No!"

Merida, Rapunzel and Anna watched from the other corner of the room.

"I was missing their intense encounters." Merida murmured smiling and crossing her arms while the other two were still arguing ... some popcorn wouldn't hurt.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Anna asked confused. Very few times she had seen Hiccup as willing to argue with someone, he was usually peaceful.

"He's is angry because Hiccup is friends with Pitch" Rapunzel replied smiling nervously as if apologizing for the awkward scene that Anna had to witness.

"Oh, you mean boooogeyman? Elsa also dislikes him" the orange-haired said laughing a little "I think he is funny because he has no eyebrows, hahahah!"

"Yes, something good can come from his power." Hiccup argued making the girls turn their attention to the discussion.

"Like what?" Jack asked, daring him to respond.

"Well ... he can get kids to eat their vegetables, for example."

"Vegetables?" Jack narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "Vegetables?" he repeated with emphasis, giving to understand that it made no sense to him.

"We understand what Hiccup tries to do, but I fear that for Jack it's not so easy to accept that some good could come from Pitch." Rapunzel explained to Anna with a low tone "He destroyed Sandman, whom Jack has much appreciation, and also wanted to hurt children."

"Yes, vegetables" Hiccup reiterated, "The mother tells the child 'eat your vegetables or else the boogeyman will eat you' and then the child eats. Better that than to convince them with a stick, don't you think so?"

"Vegetables are horrible."

"Vegetables are good."

"I don't care!" the white-haired said upset, "Vegetables are not reason enough to leave Pitch do what he wants!"

"It was just an example!" Hiccup countered.

"Well, your example is very silly!"

"And Pitch doesn't do what he wants! Everything is conditioned!"

Merida looked at them with boredom.

"Yes, perhaps it's as Rapunzel says, or maybe he just wants to keep Hiccup's attention on him" the redhead said.

"And you think he will act under the conditions? we're talking about Pitch!" Jack reminded continuing the discussion "And you got a chance to destroy him, but noo, you had to get friendly, understanding and merciful." he snapped sarcastically.

"What if I am merciful?" the viking asked challenging "Find the good side of things is the best."

"Yes, but it's not the best to be a fool naive! You'll see how he'll betray you!"

A bright golden sparks in the container that was on the table caught the attention of Anna and she glanced towards it.

"Uhm ... is it normal that makes sparks?" the princess asked. Merida and Rapunzel looked to the container and no... they don't think that was normal. Didn't it need to spend just a minute adding that sand ?

"Sandman understands; why can't you do it?" Hiccup questioned, still immersed in the discussion and forgetting of what was happening around him.

"Ehm, Hiccup..." Rapunzel spoke trying to warn him about the strange sparks in the vessel.

"I don't want to." Jack refuted, immersed in the conversation too.

"Guys..." Merida spoke as she, Rapunzel and Anna walked slowly towards the door to find safety as the sparks began to get bigger, but Hiccup and Jack ignored her.

"You're stubborn" the viking grumbled.

"No, you're" the white-haired offset.

"You are!"

"No, you are!"

"GUYS!" the redhead yelled.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Jack shouted irritated, upset for the interruption.

"That!" Merida pointed to the table.

Hiccup turned to where she pointed and his eyes opened wide.

He moved in time to hug Jack and cover him with his body to protect him when in that same second there was a huge explosion inside the room.

Merida, Rapunzel and Anna managed to shelter behind the wall next to the door, through which several vessels and iron things flew.

When everything calmed down, the girls ran to see what had happened to Hiccup and Jack.

"Hiccup! Jack!" Anna yelled worried when she saw them lying unconscious on the floor, Jack lying on his back and Hiccup face down on top of him, his head resting on Jack's chest... he had apparently tried to protect him until the last moment.

"Don't worry; they are just sleeping because of Sandman's sand." Rapunzel reported seeing figures of gold sand flying around the head of both guys.

"Hiccup dreams of dragons and Jack dreams of snowflakes, why am I not surprised?" Merida snorted and walked towards the door "well, let's go."

"Uhm… Shouldn't we help them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Naaah" Merida said carefree "they'll wake soon."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to dispel the tiredness he still felt. He looked around the meeting with the luxurious ceiling of the Castle of Arendelle. It didn't take him long to notice that he was lying on the sofa in the main room and had someone kneeling next to him.

"Hi…" Hiccup greeted smiling a little smile, as if he had been there the whole time watching him sleep.

"What happened?" Jack asked, rubbing an eye. He still felt sleepy.

"Sandman's sand made us sleep" the viking replied, with that Jack remembered the argument they had.

"Mh..." he whispered bringing his eyes into nothingness. Hiccup was saddened to see that reaction, and he didn't want to be with Jack like that.

"Jack, listen, about Pitch" he took up the subject, making Jack's blue sapphires turn their attention to him "It's not that I don't care he had tried to hurt you, but the opposite" he confessed with sincerity and bowed his gaze for a moment, sad "fear is something that you combat, it's not something that can be erased, you of all people know that. So, knowing that, although I destroy him, sooner or later he would return with more resentment and more power, and then he'd charge vengeance hurting others" he turned his eyes to Jack, who was very surprised to see a lot of pain and concern in them "I don't want him to hurt you, Jack... I don't want him to hurt anyone. So I thought if it was possible to have him on our side, then I had to do it." Hiccup took a deep breath before continuing, remembering things from the past "that time, when you fought against him, you don't know how much I suffered knowing you were in danger and I couldn't help..."

"..." Jack's eyes softened. He knew Hiccup was being sincere and he shouldn't distrust him in any way. He felt guilty for causing more discomfort "Fine."

Hiccup looked at him surprised.

"Fine?"

"Fine" Jack repeated, smiling "I don't trust him, but I trust you. That's enough for me."

Hiccup smiled happily and felt more relaxed now.

Jack cleared his throat a bit when he realized how close their faces were and quickly decided to sit.

"And ... how did I get to the couch?" he asked casually, trying to break the rare atmosphere in which they were involved.

"I carried you" the viking said.

Jack looked perplexed.

"You went down the stairs carrying me?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? You could kill someone."

"Technically, if you fell down the stairs, you wouldn't die because you are immortal" the viking said carefree with narrowed eyes, feeling somewhat offended by the comment. He was strong enough.

"I don't want to live eternally with a deformed face, thank you very much."

Hiccup grinned at that.

"It's hard to ruin your pretty face, so don't worry" he said standing up, leaving Jack surprised...

Pretty face?

Nah, surely he said that sarcastically...

"Hiccup, I think you got a message!" Anna entered the room running, followed by a small dragon "Oh, hello, Jack" she waved at him when she saw him awake "Did you sleep well?"

Jack grimaced. How many times did he have to be asked that? Well, at least Anna asked him innocently, not like Merida with her double meaning. So he just replied with a yes.

"Elsa was sooo worried" Anna said with a smile "well, she was worried about Hiccup... but I'm sure she was also worried about you."

"Yeah, sure" Jack said sarcastically "you have another dragon?" the white-haired asked, seeing the little dragon that Hiccup took in arms.

"It's a Terrible Terror, we use it to send messages with my father, so we are always communicated" he explained briefly "just in time, I wanted to send a message" he let the dragon on the floor and approached Jack again "Pitch said the boogans didn't like the cold, so I read a book about winter and I have found interesting information. I'll need your help, Jack." Jack nodded in respond, "We all will go to eroded forest now."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

The group comprised of four girls, four boys, a dragon, two horses, a reindeer and a snowman came to the rotted forest to implement the idea that Hiccup had in mind.

"Well, here we are" the viking said getting off Toothless and then helped Elsa to get off, too. They all came to the line between the healthy forest and the destroyed forest.

"And... why are we here?" the guy who was standing next to him asked. Hiccup turned to him to explain.

"Because we have to m... Who are you?" he asked when he saw the guy. I didn't know that guy, where the hell did he come from?

"Oh, I didn't introduce you!" Rapunzel exclaimed approaching the unknown person "He is Eugene, a friend of mine" she introduced him to Hiccup showing a sweet smile. Eugene nodded.

"You can call me Flynn Ryder, too." he smiled, raising an eyebrow with some petulance.

"Rider? Are you a rider, too?" the viking questioned narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"What? No ... well, I have a horse" he said looking towards the white horse that was there, too. The horse looked bored, as if he didn't agree with what Eugene had said "although it's not my horse, at first that horse wanted to kill me but then strangely we became friends but he's still somewhat surly and almost never leaves me to ride him and..."

"Just call him Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed interrupting.

"Yeah... just call me Eugene" the brown-haired agreed with a smile.

"Okeeeeeey" Hiccup said doubtfully. That was strange, "Ready?" he asked Jack, approaching him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jack narrowed his eyes a little with some distrust on the matter. He couldn't see much sense of what Hiccup wanted him to do.

"We have to try" Hiccup encouraged.

Jack held his staff in both hands, aimed and shot frost and snow on the rotted soil, leaving it white.

"Nothing." Jack concluded. He didn't understand what Hiccup wanted to achieve with that.

"My turn." Elsa said, standing next to the viking. She put her hands in position and snow and frost emanated from them covering another part of the eroded soil.

"Still nothing." Jack concluded again, gazing at Elsa with a smug look. She looked back at him in the same way as if to say 'Who asked you?'.

"That's not all" Hiccup said kneeling to observe in more detail the snow remaining on erosion.

"Why are you trying to restore the forest with Jack and Elsa's powers, Hiccup?" Merida asked curiously.

"According to the books I read, rot is not the only thing that kills forests. Freeze kills the plants and lets no food for animals. But on the other hand, the previous frost is able to protect plants from freeze and keeps them alive until winter ends, and those who die are reborn again" Hiccup explained while taking a handful of Elsa's snow with one hand and a handful of Jack's snow with the other, then he put both handfuls together, pressing the snow with his hands.

The others looked at him blankly.

"We can only overcome with 'the purity and strength of nature', remember? The snow is pure…" Hiccup said standing up "it represents the winter, so snow is a natural force and it's pure, and also comes from a power, like Mandrake's rot. But we need something else..." the viking walked to the part of the eroded soil where there wasn't snow, still holding his hands together with snow between them "it's necessary for the snow to melt, so it can penetrate to the ground." he knelt to be near the ground and pressed his hands with more strength. Suddenly, a few drops of water slid from between his hands, falling on the rot.

Everyone saw impressed how the rot vanished from where he had dropped the water, and emerged some herbs and a flower.

"It worked!" Anna cried with joy.

"Spring and abundance come after winter…" Hiccup continued explaining, standing up again "when the snow melts because of sun's heat. They bring together the water, the source of life."

"It's wonderful, Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted excitedly. Eugene crossed his arms.

"I also could have thought of that" he said lifting the chin. Maximus sent him a 'Really?' look, "What?" Eugene asked defiantly looking at the horse annoyed.

"Now we can restore the forest!" the orange-haired celebrated.

"So… we must cover all with snow and then melt it with heat?" Merida questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it's not any heat." the viking responded "when I melted it with my hands it worked, because the heat came from my body. It's a natural heat, as the heat from the sun. It's not artificial heat as the fire of a candle."

"So, we must wait until the snow is melted with the sun?"

"No. Just as rot from no magic is a slow process, so also is the restoration without magic. We need to counter the magic of Mandrake as quickly." he turned to Toothless and walked towards him to get on his back "that's when dragons act" he took flight and raised several feet in the air "Toothless, fire!"

Toothless shot into the snow, his shot exploded before touching the ground and caused the fire to melt the snow.

The erosion vanished from that place and the grass came, growing rapidly.

"It works!" Anna said.

Hiccup and Toothless landed again.

"Toothless' fire comes from within him." Hiccup said getting off the dragon "so, it's a natural warmth."

Jack looked at the viking in amazement. Hiccup was just brilliant...

"You're brilliant, Hiccup" Elsa complimented approaching Hiccup, who responded with a smile.

"I found the solution to the erosion, but we still have to defeat Mandrake and his army" the viking reminded "The boogans are easy to defeat, but they outnumber us."

"It will be easy to defeat that fool Mandrake!" Anna said with enthusiasm "I'm going to kick that guy where it hurts the most! And I'm going to punch all who confronts me!" she raised her fist.

"She's good at punching" Kristoff murmured to Eugene, with some pride.

"I'll need my bow and my sword." Merida said.

"I'll need a pan!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I'll need anything that can hit!" Anna said.

"Women are scary." Eugene said, Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Well, what's the plan, Hiccup?" Jack asked and everyone looked at the viking expectantly, waiting for his instructions.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**TBC…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**Sorry for the wait, I was very busy the last weeks x3**

**Hope you liked it and thank you very much for your comments, they're inspiring *-***

**Sanchey; Aangelik; Zeny; nightfury431; buslimpan; shepard vakarian ; elizabethobrien; calumsxbear; Tigermike83. **

**Thank youuuuuu **

**Oh, for those who don't know who's Mandrake, he comes from the movie "EPIC".**

**Bye!**


End file.
